Hals über Kopf
by GuteLaune
Summary: Als ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen sind erfährt Bella, dass sie adoptiert wurde. Und mit einem Mal steckt sie Hals über Kopf in einem anderen Leben. In einem Internatsleben mit neuen Freunden, neuen Zicken und den Cullen Brüdern...
1. Chapter 1

Ich kannte meine Eltern genau 5657 Tage 13 Stunden 24 Minuten, bevor ich erfuhr, dass sie nicht meine richtigen Eltern waren. Und dass sie es nicht waren, erfuhr ich auch nur durch einen Unfall. Einen Autounfall um genau zu sein. Bei diesem Autounfall starben sie nämlich und in ihrem Testament vermachten sie mir einen Brief, der mir alles erklären sollte.

Okay, also ich fang lieber noch mal von ganz vorne an, sonst wird das gleich zu verwirrend. Mein Name ist Annabell von Müllershagen. Ich bin 15 ½ Jahre alt und habe bis vor kurzem bei meinen Eltern Antoinette und Mark gelebt. Ich habe schon immer im puren Luxus gelebt. Nicht das ihr mich jetzt falsch versteht, ich bin wirklich kein verwöhntes, verhätscheltes Einzelkind, das einen Heldentod stirbt, wenn ihre Chaneltasche und ihr Pradagürtel verschwunden sind. Wirklich nicht! Meine Eltern waren nur einfach reich. Verdammt reich! Und sie gingen für ihr Leben gerne auf Bälle, was ihnen schlussendlich auch zum Verhängnis wurde. Nun ja. Ich will euch ja nicht elend lang etwas über meine Vergangenheit vorheulen, also mach ich einfach mal mit ihrer Testamentseröffnung weiter. Bei der Testamentseröffnung wurde mir von Notar erklärt, dass ich das gesamte Vermögen meiner Eltern erben würde. Wow! Das war ein ganz schöner Batzen Geld. Und ich wollte gerade zur Tür raus gehen, da fiel ihm scheinbar noch etwas ein „Ach ja. Diesen Brief sollte ich Ihnen auch noch geben!" fügte er hinzu und reichte mir ein Kuvert. Annabell stand in der vertrauten Handschrift meiner Mutter darauf. Ich öffnete ihn und las etwas, das mein Leben noch drastischer verändern sollte, als es ohnehin schon wurde.

Liebe Annabell,

Einerseits hoffe ich, dass du diesen Brief erst sehr spät in deinem Leben bekommst, weil es bedeutet, dass dein Vater und ich gestorben sind. Andererseits kannst du diesen Brief meiner Meinung nach auch gar nicht früh genug bekommen, da du endlich die Wahrheit wissen sollst. Zweifel bitte niemals daran, dass wir dich geliebt haben, auch wenn ich dir nun sagen muss, dass wir nicht deine wirklichen Eltern sind. Wie haben dich zu uns genommen, als du zwei Wochen alt warst. Wir haben dich aufgezogen und du warst für uns immer unsere eigene Tochter. Es tut mir leid, dass du es erst jetzt und dann auch noch durch einen Brief erfahren musst, aber wie haben es nicht übers Herz gebracht, es dir eher zu sagen. Doch nun, wo wir sowieso nicht mehr sind, möchten wir dir nicht die Chance vorenthalten, deinen wirklichen Vater kennen zu lernen. Sein Name ist Charlie Swan. Er ist ein sehr reicher und berühmter amerikanischer Unternehmer. Deine Mutter ist eine Woche nach der Geburt gestorben und er bat uns dich aufzunehmen, da er Angst hatte nicht gut genug für dich sorgen zu können. Der Notar ist informiert und er wird sofort nach unserem Tod Kontakt zu Charlie aufnehmen. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, meine Kleine. Verzeih deinem Vater, er wollte wirklich nur das Beste für dich. Und versprich mir dein Leben normal weiter zu leben, das lohnt sich mehr, als um uns zu trauern. Dein Vater und ich werden dich ewig lieben…

Mama

Ich war unfähig zu sprechen und starrte den Brief ungläubig an. „Fräulein von Müllershagen, ist alles okay mit ihnen?" Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Contenance. Ich war dazu erzogen worden, immer die Haltung zu bewahren und mir nie etwas anmerken zu lassen. Ich schluckte einmal schwer und nickte dann.

„Ja" krächzte ich heiser. Na toll. Meine Stimmer hatte das mit dem Haltung bewahren nicht so ganz verstanden. Ich räusperte mich. „Nun. Ich denke wir haben dann noch einiges bezüglich meines Vaters zu klären." Fügte ich hinzu und lies mich erneut in den schwarzen, unbequemen Polstersessel sinken.

1 ½ Wochen später, Boeing 747, Direktflug München- Seattle, First Class

Der Sessel in dem ich gerade saß, war da doch schon um einiges bequemer, als der Sessel beim Notar. Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ich befand mich gerade auf dem Weg zu meinem Vater. Ich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das einzige, was ich wusste war, das er steinreich und ziemlich jung war. Er war gerade erst 35 geworden. Aber dann war ich mit meiner Weisheit auch schon wieder am Ende. Ich kramte mit einer Hand in meinem Rucksack nach meinem Ipod. Eine Minute später war ich auch schon tief in einer anderen Welt versunken. Es war meine Welt. Eine Welt mit sehr viel Musik und umso weniger Problemen.

Die klassische Flugzeug-Stimme riss mich aus dieser Welt wieder unsanft heraus.

„Dear passengers. We are going to arrive at Seattle Airport in about six minutes. Please take care…" Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und rief mir die Worte meiner Mutter in Erinnerung. Contenance. Verlier niemals die Haltung. Deine Umwelt geht es nichts an, wie du dich gerade fühlst! . Ich spürte wie das Flugzeug sanft aufsetzte. Mir war unbegreiflich, warum alle Passagiere immer sofort als erste aus dem Flugzeug stürmen wollten. Ich blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen, bevor ich mich erhob. Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und trat meinem Vater und somit auch meinem neuen Leben entgegen…


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie war ein relativ gut aussehender, junger Mann. Aber so sehr ich es auch versuchte, ich konnte ihn mir einfach nicht als meinen Dad vorstellen. Echt nicht. Naja, das war er aber scheinbar.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Koffer von Gepäckband gehoben und war durch die milchig-weiße Schiebetür getreten, da stürmte ein mir völlig fremder Mann auf mich zu und schmiss sich mir um den Hals. Ganz eindeutig, Charlie!

„Annabell, da bist du ja endlich!" schrie er mich förmlich an. Oh, oh. Da hatte er mich aber auf einem ganz falschen Fuß erwischt. Erstens hasste ich meinen Namen und wurde viel, viel lieber bei meinem Spitznamen, Bella, gerufen, zweitens war ich immer noch verdammt sauer, dass er mich einfach im zarten Alter von zwei Wochen weggegeben hatte. Und da ich nach dem Flug sowieso k.o. und gereizt war, musste ich ihm das mal ganz schnell klar machen. Ich räusperte mich wütend.

„Ich wäre ja glatt früher gekommen, wenn ich früher von dir erfahren hätte. Und wenn du mich überhaupt gar nicht weggegeben hättest, müsstest du mich jetzt auch nicht anschreien, dass ich ENDLICH da bin!" Meine Stimme war eiskalt. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn angeschrien, aber ich verkniff es mir. Er sah mich schuldbewusst an. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte doch nichts dafür!" versuchte er sich kleinlaut zu rechtfertigen. Noch so eine Sache, die ich ihm erklären musste. Ich hasste Feigheit. Wenn man Mist gebaut hatte, dann musste man auch dafür gerade stehen. Ich sah ihn an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Aber sieh mal Schätzchen, ich hab dir schon eine Kreditkarte für mein Konto erstellen lassen, damit kannst du dann shoppen gehen, so viel du willst." Ich fing an in meinem Kopf bis hundert zu zählen. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie er das machte, aber Charlie schaffte es innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden sämtliche Eigenschaften, die ich an Menschen hasste, an den Tag zu legen. Dazu zählte auch sein Versuch sein schlechtes Gewissen und meine schlecht Laune durch Geld zu beruhigen. Ich versuchte meine Wut herunter zu schlucken und lächelte halbherzig. Charlie war immerhin mein Dad und ich musste die nächsten Jahre mit ihm auskommen. Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus und Charlie sah mich glückstrahlend an. Sein Blick lies mich Schnauben. Er dacht tatsächlich seine tolle Kreditkarte hätte mich sprachlos vor Glück gemacht. Er schnappte sich meine Koffer und bugsierte sie und mich Richtung Ausgang. „Na komm" meinte er in einem väterlichen Ton „Ich will dir schließlich Lavinia vorstellen." Bei mir schrillten sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken los. „Wer oder was ist Lavinia?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Er grinste mich an „Lavinia ist deine Stiefmutter, kleines Dummchen." Ich bedachte ihn wieder mit einem eiskalten Blick. „Entschuldige" gab ich bissig zurück „Aber über meine Stiefmutter stand weder bei Google noch bei Wikipedia etwas" Das saß. Sofort hatte Charlie wieder diesen schuldbewussten Eindruck. Wir gingen schweigend weiter. Als der Ausgang in Sichtweite kam schwante mir übles. Dort stand eine aufgedonnerte Tusse. Guccigürtel, Louis Vuitton Tasche, Dolce&Gabbana-Kleid, Senka-Westernstiefel. Ich verdrehte die Augen und fing zu beten. `Bitte, bitte lass das nicht Lavinia-Schätzchen sein. Bitte! ´ doch meine Gebete wurden scheinbar schlichtweg missachtet. „Lavi" säuselte Charlie. Sowohl der Spitzname als auch Charlies Tonfall verursachten gerade einen akuten Brechreiz. `Lavi´ Ich musste schwer an mich halten um nicht laut los zu prusten. „Charlie" säuselte der Barbie-Verschnitt genauso zurück. Ich schüttelte mich angewidert. Mit den beiden konnte mein Leben noch heiter werden. Und keine fünf Sekunden später, bestätigte sich meine Vermutung bereits. Lavinia-Schätzchen bedachte mich mit einem arroganten Blick „Und das ist also die deutsche Landpomeranze, die sie dir als Tochter untergeschoben haben, ja?!" WAS hatte die Kuh da gerade gesagt? Ich war schon immer ein Freund klarer Worte gewesen und das machte sich auch jetzt wieder bemerkbar.

„Landpomeranze?" fragte ich so herablassend wie möglich. „Wer läuft denn hier mit Westernstiefeln rum, obwohl die schon seit vorletzter Saison nicht mehr getragen werden, Miss-Möchtegern-Barbie?!"

„Annabell!" stieß Charlie tadelnd hervor. Ich setzte meine neu entdeckte Waffe ein und bedachte ihn zum tausendsten Mal in nicht mal einer halben Stunde mit einem eiskalten Blick. Er schwieg sofort. Ich riss ihm einen meiner Koffer aus der Hand und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Ausgang. Ich hasste mein neues Leben jetzt schon…


	3. Chapter 3

Ich kannte meinen richtigen Dad genau 3 Tage 4 Stunden und 23 Minuten, bevor er mir eröffnete, dass ich auf ein Internat gehen sollte. Warum? 1. war er ständig auf Reisen und konnte sich überhaupt nicht um mich kümmern, 2. war Lavinias und meine erste Begegnung nur der seichte Vorgeschmack auf die wahnsinnige Feindschaft, die wir einander gegenüber pflegten. Den Höhepunkt hatte diese Feindschaft wohl gestern Abend bei der Cocktailparty gefunden. Wie immer zog Lavinia nur über mich her, machte lautstark abfällige Bemerkungen und versuchte jeden, insbesondere Charlie, gegen mich aufzuhetzen. Da ich generell nicht wirklich darauf achtete, was Leute über mich denken, waren mir ihre Worte völlig egal. Bis sie etwas so was von Niederträchtiges sagte, dass nicht einmal ich ihr so etwas zugetraut hätte. Da stand dieses Miststück tatsächlich vor mir und sagte so laut, das es jeder hören konnte, zu ihrer Freundin „Ist aber auch kein Wunder. Was soll schon aus jemandem werden, der bei irgendwelchen Namenlosen Bauerntrampeln aufwächst, die weder Stil, noch Geld, noch Niveau haben." Ich erstarrte. Mit einem Mal war die gesamte Cocktailparty totenstill geworden. Lavinia sah sich triumphierend um. Wenn sie über mich lästerte. Okay, damit kam ich wunderbar klar. Aber keiner. GAR KEINER, sollte es jemals wagen, etwas gegen meine Eltern zu sagen. Schon gar nicht sie. Ich kochte vor Wut. Ich hätte ihr sonst was für Beschimpfungen n den Kopf knallen können. Doch ich tat es nicht. Ich stand einfach nur da. Ich stand neben der Kirschbowle und sie stand vor mir. In ihrem weißen, hautengen Kleid. Was ich tat, statt sie anzuschreien, ist vermutlich klar. Naja, so viel zu gestern Abend.

Heute Morgen nun führte ich ein Gespräch mit Charlie. Wir waren uns in einem Punkt äußerst einig. Ich würde auf keinen Fall hier wohnen bleiben. Charlies Vorschlag: Die Forks Public Residential School. Und genau dahin würde ich auch gehen.

2 Tage später, Forks Public Residental School (FPRS)

Ich sah zu den wunderschönen weißen Häusern hin und konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich in mein neues Zimmer zu kommen. Die Schule war nur für Kinder, von verdammt reichen Eltern zugängig. Man wohnte zu dritt in einer Wohnung. Diese Wohnungen waren hatte drei Einzelzimmer mit eigenen Bädern, eine Wohnzimmer und eine Küche. Sie waren riesig und sowohl teuer als auch modern eingerichtet. Das war das einzige, was Charlies schlechte Gewissen beruhigt hatte. Ich würde wieder einmal in purem Luxus leben.

Wir stiegen aus Charlies Limousine und wurden sofort von der Direktorin Mrs. McNate begrüßt. Mrs. McNate war außerordentlich symphatisch. Das einzige was mich zusammenzucken lies, war der Satz: „Annabells Gepäck wird gleich von den Angestellten hoch getragen!" Gepäck Angestellte? In einem Internat? Alles klar…

Als wir dann aber das Wohnhaus betraten, in dem sich meine Wohnung befand, musste ich mir Mühe geben, meinen Unterkiefer wieder ein zu sammeln. Ein riesiger goldener Kristallkronleuchter hing von der Decke herab und beleuchtete die Marmortreppe, die mit einem roten Teppich bedeckt war. Das war definitiv kein Internat, das war der Himmel. Noch nie, nicht mal in Charlies Haus, hatte ich so etwas gesehen. Sowohl Mrs. McNate als auch Charlie registrierten meine Reaktion und grinsten. „Gefällts dir?"

Ich nickte schwach „Das ist..ähm..WOW!" brachte ich nur hervor. Mrs. McNate lächelte. „Das ist schön zu hören, Annabell." „Bella" korrigierte ich. Sie lächelte noch mehr. „Okay, Bella. Dann werde ich dir mal deine Wohnung zeigen.

Wie gingen die Treppe hinauf und mehrere Flure entlang. Vor der Tür 113 blieb sie stehen und schloss auf. Stellt euch das größte und teuerste Apartment vor, dann wisst ihr genau wo ich ab heute leben würde. Mrs. McNate führte uns ins Wohnzimmer. Es war ein Paradies. (Wortwörtlich: .net/images/fer_) „Ist das okay für dich?" fragte Charlie. „Dad. Es ist das Beste was mir je hätte passieren können. Es ist unglaublich. Wenn ich eher von dieser Schule gewusst hätte, hätte ich gemordet um hier her kommen zu können!" Charlie grinste „Na dann, meine Kleine." Er umarmte mich „Du weißt, du kannst mich jeder Zeit anrufen. Ich nickte. Er drehte sich zur Tür um, doch ihm fiel noch etwas ein. Er gab mir eine schwarze Kreditkarte. „Dein Taschengeldkonto. Aber die Kreditkarte ist bei mehr als 10.000 Dollar pro Monat gesperrt" „Zehntausend Dollar? Pro Monat?" ich schrie fast. „Dad du kannst mir doch keine Zehntausend Dollar pro Monat zahlen!" Er lachte nur. „Kleines, ich kann. Und eigentlich sind es Fünfzehntausend pro Monat. Die Karte ist bloß auf mehr als Zehntausend gesperrt, weil du ja auch noch was für die Zukunft brauchst" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und sah mich um. Hier lies es sich mehr als gut leben. Ich war wirklich im Himmel gelandet. Jetzt musste ich nur noch mit meinen Zimmergenossen klar kommen. Ich seufzte. Das würde der schwerste Teil werden, denn ich war eine ganz schön schwierige Person. Ich hatte echt schon oft versucht mich zusammen zu reißen, aber wenn mir etwas nicht passte, musste ich das auch sagen. Leider. Nun ja, es war nicht zu ändern. Und so wartete ich absolut gespannt auf meine neuen WG-Mitglieder…


	4. Chapter 4

Ich war gerade mit dem Auspacken fertig, da wurde die Wohnungstür geöffnet. Ich kam aus meinem Zimmer heraus und hatte sofort einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Wirbelsturm am Hals hängen. „Hi" quietschte der Wirbelwind „Ich bin Alice und ich freu mich so was von, dass du hier eingezogen bist!" Ich musste lachen „Hi Alice. Ich bin Annabell. Aber bitte nenn mich Bella!" Alice strahlte mich an. „Und ich bin Rosalie." Kam es von dem anderen Mädchen. Sie war groß, blond und hatte eine Figur, für die manch Andere sonst was geben würden. „Aber alle nennen mich Rose!" „Hi Rose" lächelte ich. Alice sprang quietschend umher und freute sich scheinbar wirklich sehr, dass ich hier eingezogen war. Rose und ich mussten lachen. „Lass dich von dem kleinen hyperaktiven Gartenzwerg nicht einschüchtern." „Ich lass mich generell nicht besonders gut einschüchtern" gab ich zurück. Alice hörte auf zu hüpfen und runzelte die Stirn „Na das ist gut. Wenn du nämlich morgen auf Lauren und Jessica triffst, solltest du dich nicht einschüchtern lassen." „Lauren und Jessica?" fragte ich neugierig. Alice nickte bedeutungsvoll. Wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf dies wunderschöne Couch-Landschaft. „Also", begann Rose zu erzählen. „Lauren und Jessica sind die arrogantesten Zicken, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Die leben in einer Welt, die knallpink ist und aus Make Up besteht." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Die scheinen der Typ Mädchen zu sein, die ich immer ganz schnell zu meinen besten Freundinnen zählen kann." Alice und Rose lachten. „Die meisten lassen sich von den Beiden einschüchtern und herum kommandieren. Eigentlich sind sie strohdoof, haben aber massenhaft Geld und meinen deswegen, dass sie was zu sagen hätten!" „Noch so ne Eigenschaft, die ich mag!" grinste ich. Rose sah mich interessiert an „Was für Eigenschaften magst du denn noch alles nicht?" Ich seufzte „Eine ganze Menge. Ich bin eigentlich eine ziemlich schwierige Person. Ich mag keine Leute, die sich auf Geld etwas einbilden. Ich mag keine Arroganz, keine Überheblichkeit, keine Unehrlichkeit, kein Schleimen, keine Feigheit. Außerdem mag ich keine rechthaberischen Leute und keine Leute, die nicht zu ihrer eigenen Meinung stehen!" Ich schaute die Beiden vorsichtig an. Doch sie strahlten aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund um die Wette. „Bella, du bist genau wie wir. Ich wette wir werden superschnell beste Freundinnen" juchzte Alice. Ich strahlte auch. Meine Sorgen von vorhin, dass ich nicht mit meinen Zimmergenossinnen klar kam, hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. „Nur noch eine Frage" lächelte Rose. Ich zuckte die Schultern „Schieß los." „Was hältst du von einem Mädelsabend heute Abend?" Ich sprang schreiend auf…

3 Stunden später, Wohnung 113, Mädelsabend

Wir hatten es uns mit Chips, Gummibärchen und Cola vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht, und guckten uns „30 über Nacht an". Ich hatte den Film schon total oft gesehen, fand ihn aber immer noch total gut. Nebenbei drängten Alice und Rose mich dazu ihnen meine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Also erzählte ich ihnen alles. Von meinen Eltern in München, von dem Autounfall, von Charlie und Lavinia. Als ich geendet hatte, beschlossen Alice und Rose, Lavinia, sollte sie jemals einen Fuß in dieses Internat setzen, eigenhändig um zu bringen. Darüber musste ich unheimlich lachen. Ich musste jedoch noch mehr lachen, als Alice Rose und mir um den Hals sprang und schrie „Mädels, wir sind die absolut tollsten besten Freundinnen, die es überhaupt jemals gab."

Aber sie hatte Recht. Ich war so was von froh Alice und Rose zu haben. Nachdem der Film zu Ende war unterhielten wir uns noch über unsere Mitschüler. Rose und Alice schienen von jeden Typen hier angegraben zu werden. Und Lauren und Jessica zickten sie wohl dauernd an. Na das würde ja heiter werden morgen. Aber immerhin hatte ich zwei beste Freundinnen, auf die ich mich scheinbar immer verlassen konnte. Und so konnte ich einigermaßen beruhigt schlafen gehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte, konnte ich mich nur äußerst mühsam aus dem Bett quälen. Doch nachdem ich kalt geduscht hatte und mir ein paar Klamotten angezogen hatte, war meine Müdigkeit verschwunden. Ich ging in die Küche und wir frühstückten ausgiebig. Danach schnappten wir uns unsere Sachen und machten uns auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Mein Stundenplan, den ich gestern noch von Mrs. McNate bekommen hatte, war, Gott sei Dank, und wie durch ein Wunder absolut identisch mit dem von Alice und Rose. Wir hatten Französisch in der ersten Stunde. Ich liebte Französisch. Antoinette, meine Mutter (ich kann sie echt nicht als Adoptivmutter oder so bezeichnen!) war Französin und hatte ständig mit mir Französisch gesprochen. Es war sozusagen meine zweite Muttersprache geworden.

Alice und Rose zeigten mir im Schulgebäude noch wo mein Spind stand und kurz danach standen wir schon vor dem Raum, in dem wir Unterricht hatten. „Achtung. Lauren und Jessica im Anflug" raunte Rose mir zu und deutete unauffällig auf zwei blondierte, aufgedonnerte Mädchen. Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Alleine schon vom Äußeren war das die Sorte Mädchen mit der ich mich `prima´ verstand! Falsche Wimpern, falsche Fingernägel (natürlich in knallpink), Miniröcke, die die Bezeichnung Rock eigentlich schon nicht mehr verdient hatten, und knallenge Oberteile, die einen Ausschnitt hatten, der einfach nur noch billig war. Ab und zu zog ich mich ja auch mal gerne sexy an, aber das war einfach unter allem Niveau. „Du bist also die Neue, die das Pech hat, bei Alice und Rosalie wohnen zu müssen?!" rief Lauren mit einer unangenehm, nasalen Stimme. Ich musterte sie einmal abschätzend „Oder auch Glück, wenn man bedenkt, das ich bei dir im Zimmer hätte landen können!" gab ich bissig zurück. Wer sich mit meinen Freundinnen anlegte, legte sich auch mit mir an! Laurens Augen verengten sich während Jessica empört und zugleich erstaunt mit ihren falschen Wimpern klimperte. Zähne knirschend und mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck, kam Lauren auf mich zu und blieb Zentimeter vor mir stehen. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu…" kreischte sie. „Nur wenn du mir nicht so auf die Pelle rückst, nachher ist dein schlechter Geschmack noch ansteckend" Bumm! Die Bemerkung hatte aber voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Mit offenem Mund starrten Lauren und Jessica mich an. Doch letztere fing sich erstaunlich schnell wieder. „Pass auf, Neue. Unsere Daddys haben Geld. Verdammt viel Geld. Und die können dich ruckzuck hier von der Schule schmeißen!" Wow! Jetzt war ich aber beeindruckt. Ich schnaubte verächtlich. „Erstens, dein Vater interessiert mich überhaupt nicht. Und zweitens, wenn er wirklich so viel Geld hat, dann kauf dir doch mal ne Original Dior Tasche. Das deine gefälscht ist, erkennt man ja auf hunderte von Metern." Und Bingo! Der Kandidat bekommt die Bonuspunkte, weil er wieder das Schwarze getroffen hat. Ich musste schwer an mich halten bei den Gesichtern der Beiden nicht laut loszulachen. Ich drehte mich zu Alice und Rose an, denen es ganz offensichtlich genauso ging. „Kommt Mädels! Lasst uns von hier verschwinden eh die ihre Sprache wiedergefunden haben. Sonst muss ich mir wieder so ein sinnloses Gelaber antun!" Wir grinsten und gingen in den Klassenraum. Ich setzte mich zu Alice und Rose in die letzte Reihe und ließ die Stunde über mich ergehen. Als es klingelte sprangen wir auf und wollten gerade aus dem Raum gehen, da hielt uns eine samtene Stimme zurück „Erstaunlich, dass du dich vorhin getraut hast, Jessica und Lauren die Meinung zu sagen!" Ich drehte mich um und erstarrte. Vor mir stand lässig an einen Tisch gelehnt ein Gott. Oder zumindest ein Engel. Aber auf jeden Fall kein Wesen, dass von dieser Welt kam. Verdammt, schon lange hatte ich keinen Typen mehr gesehen, der so heiß war. Eigentlich sogar noch nie. Er hatte verwuscheltes bronzefarbenes Haar, strahlend grüne Augen und einen absolut heißen Körper. Unter seinem T-Shirt hoben sich, nicht zu deutlich sondern genau perfekt, unglaubliche Muskeln ab. Ich war sprachlos. Noch nie hatte mich das Aussehen eines Typen so sehr beeindruckt, dass ich kurz vorm Sabbern war. Als dieser Traumtyp meinen Blick bemerkte, lächelte er ein schiefes Lächeln, dass mein Herz noch schneller schlagen und meinen Atem immer langsamer gehen lies. Er stieß sich elegant vom Tisch ab und kam auf mich zu „Ich bin Edward Cullen. Und du musst die neue Schönheit sein, von der alle sprechen. Annabell Swan, wenn ich mich nicht irre" „B-Bella" stotterte ich mühsam. Seine Stimme machte mir eine Gänsehaut, als ob ich im tiefsten Winter nur im Trägertop draußen stände.

„Jaja, Cullen. Hör auf rumzusülzen. Bella ist keine von den blöden Schlampen, die auf so ein Macho-Arschloch, wie dich reinfällt!" fuhr Alice auf einmal gereizt dazwischen. WAS zum Teufel tat sie da? Vor mir stand der ultimativ heißeste Typ und sie schnauzte ihn an? Jetzt mischte sich auch Rose ein. Sie schnappte sich meine Hand und bugsierte mich unsanft in Richtung der Chemie Räume, wo wir als Nächstes Unterricht hatten. Kaum standen wir dort vor der Tür riss ich mich los und knurrte die Beiden an „Könnte mir einer von euch Beiden bitte mal ganz schnell erklären, was das gerade sollte?" Sie sahen mich mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an „Wir haben dich vor Edward Cullen bewahrt. Die Cullen-Brüder sind die größten Machos und Player der Schule. Die hatten schon mehr Mädchen im Bett, als die mit ihren kleinen, unterbelichteten Gehirnen überhaupt zählen können!" erklärte Alice. Ich jaulte enttäuscht auf. „Das war klar! Da sieht ein Typ so heiß aus, dass man bei seinem Anblick anfangen könnte zu sabbern, da ist er ein Player! Verdammt!" Alice und Rose nickten mitfühlend. „Und seine Brüder sehen genauso gut aus" seufzte Rose. Ich sah die beiden kleinlaut an „Ich glaub ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich euch gerade so angefahren habe. Und mich stattdessen bedanken, dass ihr mich vor ihm gewarnt habt" Alice lächelte. „Dafür sind beste Freundinnen nun mal da!"


	6. Chapter 6

Der nächste Morgen verlief ähnlich, wie der vorangegangene. Ich quälte mich aus dem Bett unter die Dusche, frühstückte mit den Mädels und dann machten wir uns wieder zusammen auf den Weg zu unserer ersten Stunde. Mathe. Wie so oft hatte ich wieder keine Ahnung was Sache war, aber es war mir an dem Tag auch relativ egal. Vor der Stunde hatte ich mich wieder mit den beiden Zimtzicken rumschlagen müssen und war immer noch unglaublich gereizt. Trotzdem stand ich mit Alice und Rose an meiner Seite tapfer den Schulvormittag durch. Als es dann zur Mittagspause klingelte, schleppte ich die Beiden eben noch mit zu meinem Spind. Ich wollte noch ein paar meiner Bücher dort verstauen. Als ich den Spind wieder zu donnerte und mich umdrehte, erlitt ich jedoch beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Edward Cullen stand nur Zentimeter hinter mir. Er stütze sich mit seinen Händen links und rechts von meinem Kopf ab und drückte mich an die Spinde. „Na Süße. Hast du mich vermisst?" säuselte er. Ich versuchte daran zu denken, was Alice und Rose mir gestern gesagt hatten `Er ist ein Macho. Ein Player. Er spielt nur mit den Frauen´. Irgendwie schaffte ich es auch damit meine andere Stimme im Kopf die gerade ` heiß! Heiß! HEIß! ´ schrie zu übertonen. „Nein, nicht wirklich!" warf ich ihm an den Kopf. Er guckte verblüfft, doch fing sich schnell wieder. „Na dann sollte ich diesmal einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, damit du mich vermisst!" Und bevor ich überhaupt verarbeiten konnte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, geschweige denn reagieren konnte, legte er seine süßen, weichen Lippen auf meine. Er vergrub seine eine Hand in meinen Haaren, während die Andere meinen Rücken hinunter wanderte und am meinem Hinter stoppte. 49% schrien in mir `Oh mein Gott! Lass ihn alles mit dir machen! Erwieder denn Kuss!", 51% schrien dagegen `Player! Macho! Arschloch! Was denkt der denn, was er mit dir machen kann?!´. Die 51% gewannen. Ich wand mich aus seinem Griff und scheuerte ihm eine. Das schien ihn aber nicht im Mindesten zu stören. Er grinste frech „Ich liebe dein Temperament, Süße!" Ich schnaubte, drehte mich um und machte mich daran Alice und Rose zu suchen. Ich fand sie einen Flur weiter, wo sie sich lautstark mit zwei Typen streiteten. Zwei gutaussehenden Typen! Edwards Brüder! Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Lasst sie in Ruhe und geht euch irgendwelche Schlampen suchen, die auf eure Masche reinfallen." Die beiden fuhren herum und grinsten „Jetzt weiß ich, warum Edward so begeistert von dir war. Ich bin übrigens Emmett und das ist mein Bruder Jasper!" sülzte der eine. „Und ihr seid scheinbar genauso lästige Kletten, wie euer Bruder" schnaubte ich und drängelte mich zwischen ihnen durch. Ich schnappte mir je eine Hand von Rose und Alice und zog die beiden zur Cafeteria. „Ähm…Bella?" fragte Rose vorsichtig, als wir kurze Zeit später vor unseren Latte Machiatto saßen (der Hunger war mir vergangen). „Hmm" ich guckte auf. „Was hat Edward eigentlich eben mit dir gemacht?" Ich verdrehte die Augen „Er hat mich geküsst" seufzte ich. „Er hat WAS?" schrie Alice. „Scht." Zischte ich und sah mich um. „Hast du ihn dich etwa einfach küssen lassen?" flüsterte Alice. Ich verdrehte wieder die Augen „Natürlich nicht. Ich hab den Kuss nicht erwidert, sonder ihm eine gescheuert." Rose sah mich Stirn runzelnd an „In deinem Satz schwingt ein `Aber´ mit drei Ausrufezeichen mit!" Ich guckte sie kleinlaut an „Ich hätte ihn beinahe auch geküsst. Ich habs fast schon genossen." Alice und Rose tauschten einen Blick aus und sahen mich dann wieder an. Alice seufzte „Um ehrlich zu sein, geht's uns bei Jasper und Emmett nicht anders. Aber sie sind solche verdammten Player. Wie die mit den Mädchen umgehen ist echt nicht mehr feierlich!" Ich trank meinen Kaffee aus und musste grinsen. „Immerhin könnt ihr mich irgendwie verstehen!" „Jep!" bestätigte Alice „Und ich weiß genau, wie wir alle unseren Frust verarbeiten können!" „Und Wie?" fragte Rose zweifelnd „Am Freitagabend eröffnet ein neuer Club hier in der Gegend und wir werden Party machen!" trällerte Alice. Ich sah sie unsicher an „Alice mein 16. Geburtstag ist erst in zwei Wochen!" erinnerte ich sie. Doch Alice grinste nur. „Keine Sorge. Ich kenn den Türsteher und für 20 Dollar lässt der jeden, der schon alleine laufen kann da rein!" Ich grinste „Na dann! Party!" stimmte ich zu. Rose nickte nur…


	7. Chapter 7

Die Woche wurde immer schlimmer. Jeden Tag nervten uns die Zimtzicken und jeden Tag wurden wir immer wieder von den Cullens angegraben. Ich war kurz vorm ausrasten. Umso mehr freute ich mich auf Freitagabend. Wir fingen pünktlich an uns zu stylen und machten uns zu Fuß auf den Weg. Das „Subway", wie der Club hieß, war gerade mal fünf Minuten vom Internat entfernt. Alice behielt Recht 3 Minuten und 20 Dollar später waren wir alle im Club und der Türsteher zufrieden. Der Club war der Hammer. Obwohl wir eigentlich verdammt früh dran waren, war schon der Teufel los. Die Musik war tierisch gut, aber echt laut. Wir suchten uns einen Tisch und ich versuchte mich Richtung Bar durch zu schieben, da dort kostenlose Bowle ausgeschenkt wurde. Kaum hatte ich es geschafft und hatte mich zu Bar durch geschlagen, schlang irgendein wildfremder Typ seinen Arm um meine Hüfte und versuchte mich zur Tanzfläche zu zerren. „Nimm deine Pfoten von mir!" schrie ich ihn an, doch er grinste nur dreckig. Urplötzlich knurrte eine mir nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme „Lass sie los! Sofort!" Sekundenspäter wurde der Typ von mir weggerissen und ich lag in den Armen von Edward. Seine strahlend grünen Augen funkelten mich an und ich verlor mich in ihnen. Verdammt, wie machte dieser Junge das bloß? Ich stöhnte auf und Edward sah mich besorgt an „Alles okay mit dir? Hat der Typ dir irgendwas getan?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf „Ähh..ne hat er nicht. Aber…ähm..danke!" `Super gut gemacht! ´ gratulierte meine innere Stimme mir. `Wirklich gut, Bella! Wenn der Junge nicht völlig bescheuert ist, und das ist er nicht, merkt der niemals was los ist. Das du stotterst, wenn er in der Nähe ist und du ihn jedes Mal anstarrst, als wäre er von einem andern Stern fällt ja auch gar keinem auf! ´. Ich verkniff mir mit Mühe ein Seufzen. Meine innere Stimme hatte, wie so oft, leider Recht. Es war manchmal echt nicht zu übersehen, wie ich Edward anhimmelte. Das Grinsen, das sich ihm gerade über das Gesicht stahl, bestätigte meine Vermutung. Verdammt! Er wusste, dass ich auf ihn stand. „Naja." Ich räusperte mich „Ich geh dann mal wieder zu Alice und Rose!" Er grinste noch breiter. „Ich glaube, die sind gerade anderweitig beschäftigt!" Wie meinte er denn das jetzt? Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und konnte nicht glauben, was ich da sah. Alice knutschte gerade wie wild mit Jasper und keine zehn Meter davon entfernt lag Rose in Emmetts Armen. „Na toll. Da will man mit seinen Freundinnen feiern gehen und kaum drehte man ihnen den Rücken zu, machen sie mit irgendwelchen Typen rum!" motzte ich. Edward hinter mir lachte nur. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn an „Wirklich sehr witzig!" fuhr ich ihn an und verschwand wieder in Richtung Bar. Ich brauchte Bowle. Ganz dringend!

Knapp 2 Stunden und 15 Gläser Bowle später

Mir schwirrte der Schädel. Milde ausgedrückt. Ich hätte bei spätestens 10 Gläsern Bowle aufhören sollen, aber das Zeug schmeckte einfach verteufelt gut. Außerdem war ich frustriert, weil Alice und Rose seit 2 Stunden immer noch das Gleiche machten; Mit Jasper und Emmett knutschen. Oh, oh. Jetzt begannen auch noch die Wände zu schwanken. Ich sollte mir ganz dringend eine ruhigere Ecke suchen. Obwohl ich extreme Gleichgewichtsprobleme hatte, schaffte ich es sogar tatsächlich! Doch kaum stand ich etwas abseits, wurde ich von einem Typen angelabert „Na Kleine. Ganz Alleine?" fragte er und rückte bedrohlich nah an mich heran. „Ähm…" Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da wurde der Typ von seinen Saufkumpanen eingesammelt. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Gerade hatte ich mir überlegt, langsam den Nachhauseweg anzutreten, als mein Herz wieder einmal stehen zu bleiben drohte. Zwei starke, muskulöse Arme schlangen sich von hinten um meine Taille. Ich bekam Panik. Wer grabschte mich denn jetzt schon wieder an? Ich wollte gerade anfangen zu schreien, da murmelte mir eine Stimme, die bei mir eine Gänsehaut verursachte, ins Ohr „Na Süße. Hast du dir noch keinen Typen geangelt?" Ich entspannte mich wieder. Edward. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Und jetzt wäre ich dir äußerst verbunden, wenn du deine Flossen von mir nehmen würdest." Er lachte leise und unheimlich sexy und lies mich tatsächlich los! Das war dann allerdings doch keine so gute Idee. Nach fünfzehn Gläsern Bowle ist der Boden schon mal so freundlich einem entgegen zu kommen. Doch bevor ich nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihm schließen konnte, wurde ich abgefangen. Wunder, oh Wunder: Wer hatte mich jetzt wohl aufgefangen? Edward zog mich wieder hoch und schlang seine Arme erneut um mich. „Also, schöne Frau. Warum hast du dir keinen Typen geangelt?" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Mein Verstand drohte weg zu sacken. Warum hatte ausgerechnet Edward so eine Wirkung auf mich? „Ich halte nicht besonders viel von Leuten, die sich für eine Nacht amüsieren und danach schon wieder nach dem Nächsten Ausschau halten!" sagte ich kühl während mein Herz zu explodieren drohte. Edward lachte erneut. „Und mich zählst du zu diesen Leuten?" fragte er neugierig. „Klar" gab ich schnippisch zurück „Du bist das Paradebeispiel!" Jetzt lachte Edward noch mehr. „Weißt du, ich kann auch anders sein!" beteuerte er. Ich schwieg. „Bella" flüsterte Edward eindringlich in mein Ohr „Ich weiß du genießt das gerade auch." Er verstärkte seine Umarmung „Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie ich aber dennoch tust du es! Lass dich einfach mal fallen. Hör auf immer deinen Kopf um Rat zu fragen, wenn dein Herz dir schon längst gesagt hat, was du tun sollst!" `Er hat Recht´ jubilierte der eine Teil in mir, `Nicht mal wenn du betrunken bist, musst du so ein Gesülze ernst nehmen! ´ riet mir der andere Teil. „Bitte!" flüsterte Edward und drehte mich mit einer einzigen Bewegung so um, dass meine Handgelenke von seinen Händen auf meinem Rücken festgehalten wurden und ich ihn zwangsläufig ansehen musste. Ich schluckte. Diese Augen machten mich noch wahnsinnig! Wieder einmal verlor ich mich in diesem Grün und machte genau das, was er wollte. Ich lies mich fallen…

Edward lächelte noch einmal bevor er seine unheimlich süßen, weichen Lippen auf meine legte. Immer drängender, immer fordernder bewegten sich unsere Lippen aufeinander. Er vergrub eine Hand in meinen Haaren und presste mich dichter an ihn. Seine andere Hand strich über meinen Rücken, was mich erzittern lies. Ich krallte mich in seinen unvergleichlichen Haaren fest. Dieser Junge konnte küssen! Ich seufzte auf, als seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe strich. Ich öffnete meinen Mund ein wenig und Sekunden später umspielten sich unsere Zungen. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum und konzentrierte mich nur noch auf Edward und den Kuss. Mir wurde immer heißer, ich merkte wie mein Herz gegen meine Brust schlug. Ich presste mich dichter an ihn und merkte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Er lies kurz von mir ab, sodass wir beide nach Luft schnappen konnten, doch dieser Junge machte einfach süchtig. Sofort legten sich wieder unsere Lippen aufeinander während der Rest langsam aber sicher im Dunklen verschwand…


	8. Chapter 8

Ich stöhnte auf. Der Kater meines Lebens erwachte gerade in meinem Kopf. So wie der schnurrte, war das doch schon kein Kater mehr sondern ein Tiger! Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und versuchte mich an die strahlende Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Ich blinzelte und langsam wurden die Umrisse immer schärfer. Erstaunlicherweise bleiben sogar die weiß-blauen Wände, wo sie sein sollten. WEIß-BLAUE WÄNDE??? Mein Zimmer war doch orange! Mit einem Mal war ich in hellwach. Ich riss meine Augen auf und stöhnte. Ich war definitiv nicht in meinem Zimmer. Mit ungutem Gefühl wanderte mein Blick zur Seite, doch das Bett war abgesehen von mir leer! Ich stand vorsichtig auf und blickte mich in dem Zimmer um. Irgendwie musste man doch rauskriegen, wessen Zimmer das hier war. Ich drehte mich ein wenig zur Seite und stand einem Spiegel gegenüber. Ich stöhnte erneut auf. Und das aus zweierlei Gründen. Erstens, ich hatte durch ein Hemd auf den Boden eindeutig erkannt, wessen Zimmer das hier war. Ich stand doch tatsächlich in Edward Cullens Zimmer. Und der Zweite und bei weitem schlimmer Grund, dass ich stöhnte war, dass ich gerade Mal mit Unterwäsche bekleidet war. Super! Ich stand in Unterwäsche im Zimmer des größten Players der Schule und konnte mich an rein gar nichts erinnern. Ganz großes Lob! Okay. Ich musste hier raus. Es würde definitiv peinlich werden, aber ich musste jetzt da draußen an ihm (und wenn es richtig peinlich wurde auch an seinen Brüdern) vorbei. Ich blickte mich suchend um, sah aber nirgendwo etwas anderes von meiner Bekleidung liegen. Wie viel Glück konnte man an einem einzigen Tag denn haben? Da half nur eins. Ich ging hinüber zum Kleiderschrank und suchte mir eine Boxershorts und ein Hemd raus. Wenn er meine Kleider beiseite schaffte, konnte ich mir jawohl bei ihm andere leihen, oder?! Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür.

Okay! Es wurde richtig peinlich! Kaum stand ich vor der Tür, sah ich Edward, Emmett und Jasper breit grinsend vor mir stehen. Ich stöhnte. „Guten Morgen, Süße! Hast du gut geschlafen?" grinste Edward. Ich bedachte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick, der ihn nur zum Lachen brachte. „Ich hasse dich" stieß ich hervor. Er lächelte „Gestern Abend warst du da aber noch ganz anderer Meinung!" Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und ging an ihnen vorbei zur Küche. Ich hatte dort meine Tasche liegen sehen und brauchte jetzt erstmal ganz dringend mein Handy! Doch kaum hatte ich das besagte Teil in der Hand, klingelte es. Überrascht sah ich auf den Display: `Alice ruft an´. Ich nahm das Gespräch an

„Morgen, Süße!" murmelte ich.

„Bella!" kreischte Alice mir hysterisch ins Ohr „Bella, Süße mir ist so etwas schreckliches passiert!" Na das erzählte sie ja dem Richtigen. Ich seufzte.

„Lass mich raten. Du bist heute Morgen in Jaspers Bett aufgewacht und kannst dich an überhaupt nicht erinnern?!"

„Woher weißt du das?" quietschte Alice verwundert. Ich wollte ihr es gerade erklären, da merkte ich, dass Edward hinter mir stand. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften und seine Lippen wanderten an meinem Hals auf und ab. Ich musste mir auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut zu seufzen. Dieser Junge machte mich noch wahnsinnig!

„Ähm…ich…also. Alice mir gings so ähnlich. Reg dich erstmal ab und wir besprechen das gleich noch Mal. Ich muss eben erstmal meine eigenen Probleme klären, ja?!" Ich stotterte und war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während Edward mich so verrückt machte. Natürlich merkte er das und seine Lippen verzogen sich automatisch zu einem Grinsen.

„Okay" murmelte Alice kleinlaut und beendete das Gespräch. Ich klappte mein Handy zu, legte es auf den Tisch und versuchte mich aus Edwards Griff zu winden. Zwecklos. Er hielt mich eisern, wie eine Schraubzwinge fest. „Ach komm, Süße. Gestern Abend warst du viel lockerer drauf!" Hinter uns lachten Emmett und Jasper lautstark los. Mit den Worten „Wir kümmern uns dann mal um unsere Wildfänge!" verschwanden sie jeder in ihr Zimmer. Edward legte wieder seine Lippen an meinen Hals. Ich musste beinahe aufstöhnen. Er machte mich fast willenlos. Aber auch nur fast! Denn als seine Hand unter mein T-Shirt wandern wollte, erwachte auch mein Verstand wieder.

„Edward Cullen! Das einzige, was mich davon abhält dir eine zu scheuern, ist der simple Grund, dass ich momentan alles doppelt sehe und ich mich noch nicht entschieden habe, welchen deiner zwei Köpfe ich zu erst schlage. Also hör auf damit!" schrie ich ihn an. Wie zu erwarten grinste er nur. Genau wie gestern Abend drehte er mich mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zu sich um und ich musste gezwungenermaßen in seine wunderschönen Augen blicken. Er presste mich gegen die Küchenzeile und mein Herz flatterte wieder wie wild. „Du willst mir also weis machen, dass du das gestern Abend nur gemacht hast, weil du betrunken warst?" wisperte er mir ins Ohr. „Ähh..Na-Natürlich" stammelte ich und versuchte verzweifelt das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das seine Stimme auslöste. „Das glaub ich dir nicht!" Mein Atem ging stoßweise. Niemals hatte es ein Junge geschafft mich dermaßen in seinen Bann zu ziehen!

Er kam mir noch näher als er ohnehin schon war und hielte Millimeter vor meinen Gesicht inne. Seine Lippen berührten meine nicht ganz. Doch ich konnte seinen unheimlich guten Geruch einsaugen und musste einen richtigen Kampf mit mir selbst ausführen jetzt nicht schwach zu werden und meine Lippen einfach auf seinen sinnlich, weichen Mund zu legen. Das Zittern, das ich unterdrückt hatte, wurde jetzt umso deutlicher sichtbar und ein Schauer nach dem Anderen jagte meinen Rücken hinunter. Verdammt noch mal. Ich wollte es doch eigentlich auch. Das einzige, was mich davon abhielt über ihn herzufallen, war mein dummer Verstand, der ständig `Er spielt nur mit den Frauen! ´ schrie. Aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr dagegen anzukämpfen und schaltete meinen Verstand einfach mal ab.

Edwards Augen funkelten und strahlten ein seltsames Begehren aus. Seine Lippen schwebten immer noch Millimeter über meinen. Sein Körper presste sich noch fester gegen meinen und das wars dann auch mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Ich schlang meine Arme um Edwards Nacken, vergrub meine Hände in seinen weichen Haaren und legte meine Lippen auf seine…


	9. Chapter 9

Fordernd lagen seine Lippen auf meinen und bewegten sich unglaublich leidenschaftlich. Ich verstärkte meinen Griff um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an mich heran. Wir lösten uns für Sekunden voneinander um leicht keuchend Luft zu holen, doch sofort vereinten sich unsere Lippen wieder. Edward hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf die Küchenzeile. Automatisch schlangen sich meine Beine um seine Mitte, damit auch nicht ein Zentimeter Abstand zwischen uns entstehen konnte. Seine Zunge strich vorsichtig über meine Unterlippe und ich gewährte ihm sofort Einlass. Elektrische Blitze durch fuhren mich, als unsere Zungen sich berührten und sich leidenschaftlich umspielten. Seine Hand wanderte meinen Rücken hinab und unter mein T-Shirt. Doch jetzt war es mir egal. Das heißt nicht unbedingt egal, denn ich genoss es unheimlich. Mir wurde bei seinen Berührungen immer heißer. Edwards Lippen lösten sich von meinen und wanderten meinen Hals hinunter. Mein Gott ich keuchte ja schon! Es wäre mir verdammt peinlich gewesen, wenn es bei Edward nicht auch der Fall gewesen wäre. Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder. In dem Moment versuchte mein Verstand ein Comeback: ` Er spielt nur mit dir! ´. Grr. War ja klar, dass meine innere Stimme sich nicht geschlossen halten konnte. ` Klappe halten! ´ gab ich zurück und konzentrierte mich wieder nur auf Edward, der gerade bei der Senke unterhalb meines Ohres angekommen war. Ich war kurz davor laut zu seufzen, als mein Blick auf etwas fiel, dass mitten auf dem Küchentisch lag. Ein Bild. Um genau zu sein ein Foto. Ein Foto von Lauren! ` Hah. Siehst du ich hatte Recht! ´ triumphierte meine innere Stimme. Ich erstarrte. Edward hielt inne und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände „Was ist los, Süße?" fragte er mit unvergleichlicher Samtstimme. Doch auch die Samtstimme konnte mich jetzt nicht mehr beruhigen. Ich stieß ihn weg von mir und rutschte von der Küchenzeile. Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Was ist los?" fragte er noch mal. Ich schluckte schwer. `Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen´ mahnte ich mich selber. Er kam wieder auf mich zu. „Lass mich bloß in Ruhe Edward!" flüsterte ich. Zu mehr war ich stimmlich nicht mehr in der Lage. Und zu meiner unbändigen Freude stiegen mir nun auch tatsächlich die Tränen in die Augen. Edward nahm mich plötzlich wieder in den Arm und fuhr beruhigend mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken. Was fiel dem Typen eigentlich ein? Er machte hier gerade mit mir rum und neben uns lag ein Foto von seiner Angebeteten? Meine Beherrschung kannte Grenzen. Und diese Grenzen waren gerade überschritten worden. Mit meiner gesamten Wut und Verzweiflung, die ich aufbringen konnte, scheuerte ich ihm eine. Edward sah mich völlig verdattert an. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche, die noch auf dem Tisch lag und stürmte zur Tür bevor er meine Tränen sah. Ich riss die Tür auf und bemerkte zu meiner Verwunderung, dass ich fast vor meiner eigenen Wohnung stand. Warum war mir vorher nie aufgefallen, dass die Cullens nur fünf Türen von uns entfernt wohnten? Naja, das war jetzt auch egal. Dann musste ich wenigstens nicht in Boxershorts und Edwards Hemd durchs ganze Haus rennen. Ich zitterte vor Enttäuschung so sehr, dass ich beinahe die Wohnungstür nicht aufbekam. Schließlich schaffte ich es allerdings doch, trat in die Wohnung und donnerte die Tür hinter mir zu. Da ich alleine hier war, nahm ich an, dass Rose und Alice noch bei Jasper und Emmett waren. Na hoffentlich wurden die nicht auch so verarscht wie ich. Ich verkroch mich in mein Zimmer und tat etwas, dass ich noch nie getan hatte. Ich schmiss mich heulend aufs Bett.

Drei Stunden später

Eine Hand strich mir sanft über den Rücken und riss mich aus meiner Selbstmitleidphase. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Rose und Alice mich sorgenvoll betrachteten. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte Rose leise und vorsichtig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte erstmal nicht darüber reden. Die beiden nickten verständnisvoll und gingen leise aus meinem Zimmer. Ich suchte mir eine Packung Taschentücher und trocknete erstmal meine Tränen ab. Danach atmete ich einmal tief durch und überlegte, was ist jetzt machen würde.

Möglichkeit 1: Weiterheulen und den ganzen Tag nicht vor die Tür gehen. Keine schlechte Idee. Doch bevor ich diese Idee in die Tat umsetzten konnte, durchzuckte mich ein Geistesblitz. Möglichkeit 2: Mit meiner besten Freundin Jamie in München schreiben und mir ihren Rat anhören. Definitiv besser als Möglichkeit 1! Ich setzte mich an meinen Laptop und schrieb eine wahnsinnslange E-Mail an Jamie, in der ich ihr alles erzählte. Seufzend klappte ich den Laptop zu und ging dann erstmal duschen. Nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde ausgiebig geduscht, meine Haare geföhnt und irgendwelche alten Joggingsachen angezogen hatte, ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte gerade angefangen meine Französischlektüre zu lesen als mein Laptop piepte. `Sie haben Post! ´ jubilierte eine Computerstimme. Ich sprang auf und rannte an meinen PC. Jamie, mein Engel, hatte sofort geschrieben. Auf meine besten Freundinnen konnte ich mich halt immer verlassen. Ich klickte das Briefsymbol an und ihre Nachricht öffnete sich…


	10. Chapter 10

Fordernd lagen seine Lippen auf meinen und bewegten sich unglaublich leidenschaftlich. Ich verstärkte meinen Griff um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an mich heran. Wir lösten uns für Sekunden voneinander um leicht keuchend Luft zu holen, doch sofort vereinten sich unsere Lippen wieder. Edward hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf die Küchenzeile. Automatisch schlangen sich meine Beine um seine Mitte, damit auch nicht ein Zentimeter Abstand zwischen uns entstehen konnte. Seine Zunge strich vorsichtig über meine Unterlippe und ich gewährte ihm sofort Einlass. Elektrische Blitze durch fuhren mich, als unsere Zungen sich berührten und sich leidenschaftlich umspielten. Seine Hand wanderte meinen Rücken hinab und unter mein T-Shirt. Doch jetzt war es mir egal. Das heißt nicht unbedingt egal, denn ich genoss es unheimlich. Mir wurde bei seinen Berührungen immer heißer. Edwards Lippen lösten sich von meinen und wanderten meinen Hals hinunter. Mein Gott ich keuchte ja schon! Es wäre mir verdammt peinlich gewesen, wenn es bei Edward nicht auch der Fall gewesen wäre. Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder. In dem Moment versuchte mein Verstand ein Comeback: ` Er spielt nur mit dir! ´. Grr. War ja klar, dass meine innere Stimme sich nicht geschlossen halten konnte. ` Klappe halten! ´ gab ich zurück und konzentrierte mich wieder nur auf Edward, der gerade bei der Senke unterhalb meines Ohres angekommen war. Ich war kurz davor laut zu seufzen, als mein Blick auf etwas fiel, dass mitten auf dem Küchentisch lag. Ein Bild. Um genau zu sein ein Foto. Ein Foto von Lauren! ` Hah. Siehst du ich hatte Recht! ´ triumphierte meine innere Stimme. Ich erstarrte. Edward hielt inne und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände „Was ist los, Süße?" fragte er mit unvergleichlicher Samtstimme. Doch auch die Samtstimme konnte mich jetzt nicht mehr beruhigen. Ich stieß ihn weg von mir und rutschte von der Küchenzeile. Er sah mich verwirrt an. „Was ist los?" fragte er noch mal. Ich schluckte schwer. `Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen´ mahnte ich mich selber. Er kam wieder auf mich zu. „Lass mich bloß in Ruhe Edward!" flüsterte ich. Zu mehr war ich stimmlich nicht mehr in der Lage. Und zu meiner unbändigen Freude stiegen mir nun auch tatsächlich die Tränen in die Augen. Edward nahm mich plötzlich wieder in den Arm und fuhr beruhigend mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken. Was fiel dem Typen eigentlich ein? Er machte hier gerade mit mir rum und neben uns lag ein Foto von seiner Angebeteten? Meine Beherrschung kannte Grenzen. Und diese Grenzen waren gerade überschritten worden. Mit meiner gesamten Wut und Verzweiflung, die ich aufbringen konnte, scheuerte ich ihm eine. Edward sah mich völlig verdattert an. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche, die noch auf dem Tisch lag und stürmte zur Tür bevor er meine Tränen sah. Ich riss die Tür auf und bemerkte zu meiner Verwunderung, dass ich fast vor meiner eigenen Wohnung stand. Warum war mir vorher nie aufgefallen, dass die Cullens nur fünf Türen von uns entfernt wohnten? Naja, das war jetzt auch egal. Dann musste ich wenigstens nicht in Boxershorts und Edwards Hemd durchs ganze Haus rennen. Ich zitterte vor Enttäuschung so sehr, dass ich beinahe die Wohnungstür nicht aufbekam. Schließlich schaffte ich es allerdings doch, trat in die Wohnung und donnerte die Tür hinter mir zu. Da ich alleine hier war, nahm ich an, dass Rose und Alice noch bei Jasper und Emmett waren. Na hoffentlich wurden die nicht auch so verarscht wie ich. Ich verkroch mich in mein Zimmer und tat etwas, dass ich noch nie getan hatte. Ich schmiss mich heulend aufs Bett.

Drei Stunden später

Eine Hand strich mir sanft über den Rücken und riss mich aus meiner Selbstmitleidphase. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Rose und Alice mich sorgenvoll betrachteten. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte Rose leise und vorsichtig. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte erstmal nicht darüber reden. Die beiden nickten verständnisvoll und gingen leise aus meinem Zimmer. Ich suchte mir eine Packung Taschentücher und trocknete erstmal meine Tränen ab. Danach atmete ich einmal tief durch und überlegte, was ist jetzt machen würde.

Möglichkeit 1: Weiterheulen und den ganzen Tag nicht vor die Tür gehen. Keine schlechte Idee. Doch bevor ich diese Idee in die Tat umsetzten konnte, durchzuckte mich ein Geistesblitz. Möglichkeit 2: Mit meiner besten Freundin Jamie in München schreiben und mir ihren Rat anhören. Definitiv besser als Möglichkeit 1! Ich setzte mich an meinen Laptop und schrieb eine wahnsinnslange E-Mail an Jamie, in der ich ihr alles erzählte. Seufzend klappte ich den Laptop zu und ging dann erstmal duschen. Nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde ausgiebig geduscht, meine Haare geföhnt und irgendwelche alten Joggingsachen angezogen hatte, ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte gerade angefangen meine Französischlektüre zu lesen als mein Laptop piepte. `Sie haben Post! ´ jubilierte eine Computerstimme. Ich sprang auf und rannte an meinen PC. Jamie, mein Engel, hatte sofort geschrieben. Auf meine besten Freundinnen konnte ich mich halt immer verlassen. Ich klickte das Briefsymbol an und ihre Nachricht öffnete sich…


	11. Chapter 11

Von: 

An: 

(A/N: Ich hab mir die E-Mail Adressen natürlich nur ausgedacht)

Liebe bemitleidenswerte Fremde,

Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner besten Freundin Bella getan? Du bist ganz sicher nicht die Bella, die ich kenne. Diese Bella würde sich nämlich überhaupt nicht darum kümmern, was solche Typen machen. Meine Bella lässt sich nicht einfach von Jungen verarschen. Und meine Bella verkriecht sich danach nicht in ihrem Zimmer und versinkt im Selbstmitleid!

Okay, der Typ hat dich aufs Übelste verletzt. Und ja, du hast dich voll in ihn verknallt. Aber jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Ist er das überhaupt wert? Wenn ja, dann reiß dich endlich zusammen und kämpf! Mach das, was du immer getan hast: Mach ihn eifersüchtig! Zieh dir deine sexy Klamotten an und mach dich in aller Öffentlichkeit an einen Anderen ran. Möglichst an einen, den er nicht mag. Er wird schon sehen, was er mit dir verpasst hat. Süße, wenn einer die Typen um die Finger wickeln kann, dann jawohl du. Also Kopf hoch und auf in den Kampf! Ich erwarte fast tägliche Berichte darüber, wie sich dein Kampf entwickelt =) Und wehe du strengst dich nicht an, dann komm ich persönlich in die USA und möchte eine Erklärung von dir hören.

Ich weiß, dass du ihn dir zurückholen kannst, also hör auf zu heulen, geh shoppen und mach deine Widersacherin fertig!

Ich vermiss dich super doll, tausend Küsse

Jamie

Ich las den Brief zu Ende und schluckte erstmal schwer. Deutlicher gings jawohl kaum. Ich stand auf und setzte mich auf die Fensterbank. Jamies Brief ging mir durch den Kopf. Sie hatte Recht. Verdammt, was war nur aus mir geworden? Das war doch nicht wirklich ich! Ich stand auf. Edward hatte mich verarscht? Okay. Dann verarsche ich jetzt ihn! Er wollte Lauren? Sollte er doch mit dieser Zimtzicke glücklich werden! Ich fing an zu grinsen. Mein altes Ich gewann wieder die Überhand. Ich ging hinüber zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Meine Joggingsachen flogen in einem hohen Bogen in die hinterste Ecke und ich fischte mir andere Klamotten hervor. Kurzer Rock und dazu passendes Oberteil (.com/media/products/705/ML705_0082_138R_)

Ich betrachtete mich zufrieden im Spiegel. Das war schon deutlich besser. Ich schlüpfte in meine Lieblings Sneaker und klopfte bei Rose ans Zimmer. „Herein" kam es von drinnen und ich machte die Tür auf. Alice und Rose saßen zusammen auf dem Bett. Ich grinste „Hey ihr Beiden. Kommt ihr mit zum Mittagessen?" An den Wochenende aß nämlich das ganze Internat gemeinsam zu Mittag, damit `die Gemeinschaft der Schüler´ gefördert wurde. Die Beiden sahen mich mit großen Augen an. Klar, sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, was binnen von Sekunden meinen Zustand so drastisch geändert hatte. Aber schließlich sprang Alice auf „Klar. Ich zieh mir nur schnell Schuhe an!" Und sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Auch Rose stand jetzt auf. Sie kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „Das ist die Reaktion, die ich von dir erwartet hätte." Ich lächelte. Sie sah mich ernst an „Mach Lauren fertig und hol ihn dir zurück!" Woher wusste sie das mit Lauren? Ich sah sie fragend an und sie schien zu verstehen, was ich meinte. „Ich hab gehört, wie du Edward eine gescheuert hast und dann beim Rausgehen aus de Wohnung hab ich das Bild bemerkt. Da hab ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt!" Ich nickte. „Dieses verdammte Bild wird Edward noch sehr leid tun!" „Richtig so!" kam es von hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah Alice im Türrahmen stehen. Wir lachten gemeinsam los und gingen dann zum Mittagessen.

Wir machten dir Tür zum Speisesaal auf und uns schlug der übliche Schülerlärm entgegen. Alice, Rose und ich kämpften uns zur Essensausgabe vor und holten uns jeder eine riesen Portion Lasagne. Kaum hatten wir uns an einen Tisch gesetzt, tauchte Mike vor uns auf. Er grinste breit. „Hey Bella. Hast du zufällig Lust am Freitag mit mir in die Disco zu gehen?" Hatte ich Lust? Nein, nicht wirklich! Gerade wollte ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da trat Rose mich unter dem Tisch. Ich funkelte sie böse an doch sie deutete kaum sichtbar mit einem Kopfnicken einen Tisch weiter. Edward saß vollkommen erstarrt daran. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er Mikes Frage mitbekommen und wartete jetzt, genau wie alle anderen, gespannt auf meine Antwort. Ich setzte mein zucksüßestes Lächeln auf und klimperte Mike mit meinen Wimpern an. „Gerne, Mike." Er strahlte. „Okay, ich hol dich dann gegen hab acht ab!" Ich winkte ihm noch zum Abschied und kämpfte gegen einen Brechreiz an. Alice und Rose zwinkerten mir zu und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Edward mich völlig entsetzt anstarrte. Schließlich stand er auf und bracht sein unberührtes Essen weg. 1:0 für mich, dachte ich grinsend.


	12. Chapter 12

Ich schnappte mir meine Gitarre und setzte mich wieder Mal aufs Fensterbrett. Schon lange bevor meine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte ich mir angewöhnt, durch Musik das auszudrücken, was ich nicht aussprechen konnte. Ich schlug ein paar Akkorde an. Na super. Melancholie pur! Ich seufzte. Auch wenn ich jetzt nach außen hin unnahbar wirkte, könnte ich mich immer noch heulen im Bett verkriechen, wenn ich an Edward dachte. Aber ich hatte mich entschlossen genau das nicht zu tun! Da war es schon besser wenn ich wieder anfing Songs zu schreiben. Und mein Frust über Edward inspirierte mich gerade sehr. Ich probierte ein paar Griffe an der Gitarre und hatte schon bald eine halbwegs schöne Melodie zusammen. Und wie immer, wenn ich einen Song schrieb, flogen mir die Textzeilen imaginär zu, sobald ich die Melodie spielte.

I've been a mess

'cause you haven't been around me

Just because this kiss

All this isn't longer doubtlessly

Why did you have to do this?

Why did I reply this stupid kiss?

Why don't I know what I shall do?

Is it all just because I love you?

Plötzlich merkte ich, dass jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte. Ich fuhr herum und sah Alice und Rose mit offenen Mündern im Türrahmen stehen. Ich legte die Gitarre beiseite und wurde kirschrot. Es war immer wieder aufs Neue verdammt peinlich, wenn mir jemand beim Singen zu hörte

Alice kam quietschend auf mich zu gerannt „Oh mein Gott, Bella! Du hast eine unglaubliche Stimme! Warum hast du uns das denn nie erzählt?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Rose kam ebenfalls auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich auf die Fensterbank. Sie sah mich an. „Ähm…also eigentlich sind Alice nicht gekommen um dir zu sagen, wie toll du singen kannst." Begann sie zögernd. Ich sah sie an. „Naja, also Jasper hat uns nach dem Mittagessen noch kurz aufgehalten" „Und?" fragte ich neugierig. Alice guckte zerknirscht zu Boden. Was wollten die Beiden mir denn sagen? „Mädels" sagte ich Stirn runzelnd „Was ist los?" Rose atmete einmal tief durch „Also Jasper meinte wir sollen dir sagen, dass zwischen Edward und Lauren nichts ist!" Sie sah mich entschuldigend an „Bella, ich weiß, dass wir uns da eigentlich nicht einmischen sollten, aber Jasper hat uns förmlich angefleht!" Ich verdrehte die Augen „Rose, ist schon okay. Aber das mit Edward glaub ich trotzdem nicht. Das Bild ist ja wohl kaum vom Himmel gefallen, oder?!" „Nein, wohl kaum" bestätigte Alice. „Aber da ist noch was." Diesmal sah Alice mich vorsichtig an. Oh, oh. Was würde denn jetzt kommen? „Naja Emmett hat nächste Woche Geburtstag und er macht eine Fete." „Ja und?" fragte ich irritiert. „Er hat uns alle eingeladen." Fuhr Alice vorsichtig fort. Ich räusperte mich „Oh, verstehe. Ich nehme an sein eigener Bruder ist wohl auch eingeladen?!" Alice sah mich irritiert an „Natürlich hat Emmett Jasper eingeladen, warum denn nicht?" Rose und ich verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen. „Ach so!" jetzt fiel auch bei Alice der Groschen „Ja, Edward wird natürlich auch da sein." Ich schluckte. Doch dann fiel mir Jamies E-Mail wieder ein `Mach ihn eifersüchtig. Zeig ihm was er verpasst hat! ´ Würde es eine besser Gelegenheit geben als Emmetts Party? Mit blitzenden Augen sah ich Alice und Rose an. „Ich hoffe mal für euch, dass ihr Emmett zu gesagt habt!" Die Beiden atmeten erleichtert auf. „Haben wir!" versicherte Rose. „Und wir haben ihm auch versprochen bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Deswegen kommen Jasper und er auch gleich hier hin." Ich sah sie Stirn runzelnd an „Nur Emmett und Jasper, ja?!" Sie nickten. Ich sprang auf. „Na dann, lasst uns mal den Party-Planer rausholen!" Lachend stürmten wir ins Wohnzimmer und warteten auf Emmett und Jasper…


	13. Chapter 13

Montagmorgen! Ich stöhnte. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust aufzustehen und zum Unterricht zu gehen. Aber es musste sein. Ich sprang unter die Dusche und suchte mir anschließend ein Outfit raus. Hmm…Eigentlich zog ich so etwas nicht in die Schule an, aber ich würde meinen Racheplan perfekt vollziehen. Der beinhaltete auch drastische Kleidungswandel. Also suchte ich mir zu dem kurzen Rock noch ein passendes Oberteil (. nur ohne die Stiefel!!!) Ich stürmte in die Küche, frühstückte und machte mich dann mit den Mädels auf den Weg zu Politik. Auf dem Weg dorthin dachte ich nach. Ich hatte Edward seit dem Mittagessen am Samstag nicht mehr gesehen. Warum hatte er so geschockt auf meine Verabredung mit Mike reagiert, wenn er doch Lauren anbetete? Irgendetwas passte da nicht zusammen. Doch bevor ich rauskriegen konnte, was es war, waren wir schon beim Politik-Raum. Erst dort fiel mir auf, dass sämtliche Jungen mich anstarrten. Na wenigstens funktionierte mein Racheplan. Edward saß schon neben seinen Brüdern, als ich mit Alice und Rose den Raum betrat. Er saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür, so dass er mich nicht sehen konnte. Doch kaum hatte Jasper mich erblickt, stieß er Edward den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, damit auch er sich umdrehte. Edward, Emmett und Jasper starrten mich äußerst fasziniert an. Ich lächelte zuckersüß und tat dann etwas, das enorme Selbstbeherrschung erforderte. Hüftschwingend ging ich geradewegs an den Drein vorbei und blieb vor Mikes Tisch stehen, der mich ebenfalls mit offenem Mund angaffte. Akuter Brechreiz machte sich bei seinem Anblick in mir breit, aber wie gesagt: Ich würde meinen Rachplan perfekt voll ziehen. Ich schluckte meine Abneigung Mike gegenüber herunter und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey Mike!"

„Hi" er grinste dreckig. `Du tust das nur, um dich zu rächen! ´ rief ich mir ins Gedächtnis.

„Ich hätte da mal eine Frage." Fuhr ich lächelnd fort

„Na dann frag mal" er grinste immer noch so. Ich hätte sonst was dafür gegeben, ihm jetzt Mal ordentlich die Meinung zu sagen.

„Naja, du bist doch so gut in Mathe und ich wollte fragen ob du… naja" Ich tat verlegen „Also, du könntest mir nicht zufällig Nachhilfe geben, oder?" fragte ich gespielt schüchtern.

Mike setzte gerade zu einer Antwort ein, da hörte ich etwas hinter mir klappern. Es klang, als ob ein Stuhl umgekippt wäre. Überrascht drehte ich mich um. Edward war scheinbar so schwungvoll von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, dass dieser nach hinten umgeflogen war. Er starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Ungläubigkeit und Entsetzen an. Bevor er sich zu seinen Brüdern umdrehte. Er murmelte ihnen irgendetwas zu und stürmte dann ohne mich eines weitern Blickes zu würdigen aus dem Raum. Was war denn jetzt mit dem los? Sekunden später betrat unser Politiklehrer Mr. Jefferson den Raum und ich dankte dem Himmel, dass ich somit Mikes Antwort nicht mehr hören musste. Lieber wäre ich von einer Brücke gesprungen, als Marthe-Nachhilfe bei Mike zu nehmen!

So sehr ich mich auch bemühte, ich konnte dem Unterricht heute einfach nicht folgen. Warum war Edward aus dem Raum gestürmt? Sein Verhalten machte mich noch mal wahnsinnig. Was sollte das alles? Ich seufzte ein paar Mal schwer, was mir fragende Blicke von Alice und Rose eintrug. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern und die beiden hakten nicht weiter nach.

Beim Mittagessen waren Rose und Alice merkwürdig schweigsam. Irgendetwas schien auch die Beiden zu beschäftigen. Plötzlich wurden die Stühle links und rechts von mir bewegt und ich war zwischen Jasper und Emmett eingekeilt. Ich sah die beiden überrascht an. Was wollten die denn jetzt von mir? Emmett räusperte sich und grinste „Also, Bella. Erstmal siehst du heute wirklich unglaublich sexy aus…" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Jasper neben mir tat das gleiche. „Worüber wir aber eigentlich mit dir reden wollten", er betonte das Wort `Eigentlich´ und warf Emmett einen bösen Blick zu „ist Edward!" Ich erstarrte und schickte zwei giftige Blicke rüber zu Alice und Rose, die sich bereits kleinlaut hinter ihren Kaffeetassen versteckt hatten. Jetzt wusste ich auch warum die Beiden so schweigsam gewesen waren! „Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir da reden sollten!" sagte ich leichgültig. Emmett verdrehte die Augen. „Verdammt Bella. Zwischen Edward und Lauren läuft nichts!" „Und das Foto von ihr ist vom Himmel gefallen, ja? Emmett verarschen kann ich mich alleine!" Ich wurde sauer. „Das Foto" begann Emmett „hab ich auf den Tisch gelegt!" ich lachte kurz und bitter auf. „Ist klar! Warum solltest du das denn bitte tun?" Emmett sah mich kurz an „Also es ist so. Lauren ist schon die ganze Zeit auf Ed scharf und hat ihm letztens ein Foto von sich zugesteckt. Edward hat das Foto aber einfach durch die Wohnung gepfeffert. Ich hab das Foto später auf dem Boden gefunden und wusste nicht warum das da rum lag und habs deswegen auf den Tisch gelegt." Erklärte er. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Okay. Ihr habt euch scheinbar viel Mühe gegeben euch eine glaubwürdige Geschichte auszudenken, aber ich kauf euch das trotzdem nicht ab!" Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Doch ich wurde sofort von Jasper wieder zurück auf den Stuhl gedrückt. Er sah mich wütend an. „Bella!" fuhr er mich an „Du weißt überhaupt nicht, wie sehr sich Edward seit deiner Ankunft hier verändert hat! Ich hab so etwas noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Aber selbst ein gefühlskalter, taubstummer Blinder merkt, wie sehr er in dich verliebt ist. Wenn du ihn wirklich nicht lieben solltest, dann ist das eben so, aber sei wenigstens so fair und gib ihm die Chance mit dir darüber zu reden!" Wow! Das saß. Ich sah Jasper einen Moment irritiert an „Jetzt echt?" fragte ich völlig verdattert. Emmett grinste nur und verdrehte die Augen. Ich sank in meinem Stuhl zusammen. Edward liebte mich und ich hatte ihm eine gescheuert und mich an Mike ran gemacht. Ich sah Emmett und Jasper fragend an „Ihr wisst nicht zufällig wo euer Bruder gerade ist?" Jasper lächelte. „Versuchs mal mit dem Musikraum!" empfahl er mir. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an, warf Rose und Alice noch ein „Bis später!" zu und stürmte aus der Cafeteria in Richtung Musikraum. Vor dem Musikraum hielt ich an und atmete einmal tief durch. Dann öffnete ich die Tür, um mich bei meinem persönlichen Engel zu entschuldigen…


	14. Chapter 14

Mein persönlicher `Engel´ war jedoch schwer beschäftigt. Ich erstarrte. Edward stand mitten im Raum und küsste Lauren. Nein! Jasper und Emmett hatten mich doch nur verarscht. Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst. Edward liebte nicht mich. Das konnte gar nicht sein! Er hatte mich nur ausgenutzt und die ganze Zeit Lauren geliebt. Der Anblick der beiden fühlte sich an, als ob mir jemand einen Dolch in die Brust gebohrt hätte. Und jede Sekunde die verstrich wurde der Schmerz größer! Ich keuchte geschockt auf. Abprubt lösten sich die beiden voneinander und Edward starrte mich eben so geschockt an, wie ich ihn „Bella, nein..es…ist…nicht" stotterte er. Doch ich wollte seine Ausreden nicht schon wieder hören! Ich drehte mich um und schmiss die Tür hinter mir zu. Ich wusste nicht wohin ich wollte aber ich rannte los. Hauptsache weg von hier. Weg von meinem Schmerz. Weg von Edward. Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht, als ich das Schulhaus verließ. Ich stolperte in den angrenzenden Wald und ließ mich nach einiger Zeit erschöpft an einen Baumstamm fallen. Als ich Edward eben mit Lauren gesehen hatte wurde mir erschreckend deutlich klar, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit unglaublich geliebt hatte. Mehr als ich je gedacht hätte. Ich hatte ihn geliebt und liebte ihn immer noch und er hatte mich nur ausgenutzt. Meine Tränen wollten einfach kein Ende nehmen und ich schlief irgendwann erschöpft ein.

1 Stunde später…

Durch eine laute, warme Stimme wurde ich wieder wach „Alles okay mit dir?" ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in ein mir fremdes Gesicht. Ein braungebrannter Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dunklen, fast schwarzen, Augen stand vor mir. Er war offensichtlich ein Indianer aus dem naheliegenden Reservat. Ich nickte vorsichtig.

Er lächelte mich freundlich an und hielt mir seine Hand hin „Hi. Ich bin Jacob Black!" Ich ergriff seine Hand und er zog mich hoch. Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an „Ich bin Bella. Bella Swan." Er grinste und sein Blick fiel auf mein Outfit. Ach ja. Ich hatte ja immer noch mein tolles `Mach-Edward-eifersüchtig-Outfit´ an. Jacob zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich nehme ml an du bist eine Schülerin aus dem Internat?!" Es war eine Mischung aus einer Frage und einer Feststellung. Ich nickte. „Dann sollten wir besser nicht zusammen gesehen werden!" stellte er fest. „Warum nicht?" fragte ich überrascht. Er runzelte sie Stirn „Der Internatsleitung ist es nicht Recht, wenn die vielen reichen, verwöhnten Schüler Kontakt zu den bösen Indianern haben" er lachte. Sein Lachen war ansteckend. Ich musste kichern. „Aber ich denke, bis zum Waldrand kann ich dich noch begleiten" Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an „Ich schätze den Waldrand würde ich ohne deine Hilfe auch kaum finden!" Er grinste nur und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Kurze Zeit später rückte auch das Internatsgebäude wieder ins Blickfeld. Wir blieben stehen „Ich geh dann mal besser" sagt Jacob. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich nicht das er geht „Sehen wir uns noch mal?" fragte ich leise. Jacob lächelte „ Wenn du willst, dann auf jeden Fall" urplötzlich schnellte er vor und küsste mich auf die Wange. Keine zwei Sekunden danach war er wir vom Erdboden verschluckt. Die Stelle die seine Lippen berührten hatten brannte auf meiner Wange.

Ich seufzte noch mal und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Gott sei dank begegnete ich niemandem auf dem Weg dorthin. Auch die Wohnung war leer. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und fand eine Packung Schokopralinen auf meinem Bett. Ein Herzssticker klebte darauf

Tut uns wirklich leid, Süße. Wir wollten dir nur helfen. Bitte sei uns nicht böse! Alice & Rose Ich lächelte. Ich war ihnen nicht böse. Ich legte mich auf Bett und sofort tauchten zwei dunkle Augen in meinen Gedanken auf. Jacob.


	15. Chapter 15

Wir hatten uns Essen vom Chinesen bestellt und saßen damit nun vor dem Fernseher. Rose und Alice hatten mir geschworen, dass Emmett und Jasper nichts davon gewusst hätten, dass Edward tatsächlich mit Lauren rum machte. Wir hatten gerade aufgegessen, da sprang Alice auf einmal quietschend auf. „Was ist los?" fragten Rose und ich gleichzeitig verwundert. „Ich hätte fast vergessen, dass heute Mitternachtsshopping ist!" kreischte Alice aufgeregt. Ich war noch immer ratlos „Mitternachtsshopping?" fragte ich „Einmal im Monat machen die Geschäfte im Shoppingcenter in Forks (Als ob es sowas dort gäbe) auch nachts auf und man kann rund um die Uhr shoppen gehen!" erklärte Rose. Alice zog an meiner Hand „Jetzt komm schon, Bella. Wir wollten doch sowieso mal zusammen shoppen gehen und morgen ist doch ein Feiertag also haben wir auch schulfrei!" „Ich weiß nicht" Sagte ich zweifelnd. Alice zog eine Schnute. Ich musste lachen „Okay, Okay" „Super!" schrie Alice. Keine Viertelstunde später standen wir vor unserer Wohnung und wollten gerade losgehen, als Mike mir in den Weg trat. Ich stöhnte.

„Hey Süße" grinste er.

„Was willst du?" fuhr ich ihn genervt an.

„Hey, hey, hey. Fahr mich nicht so an! Ich wollte dich nur an Freitagabend erinnern!" Ich seufzte. Der Typ glaubte doch tatsächlich ich würde mit ihm ausgehen.

„Mike. Ich werde Freitagabend nicht mit dir ausgehen. Das ganze war ein ähh… Missverständnis" Er guckte mich wütend an

„Aber.." Ich unterbrach ihn „Kein Aber! Und jetzt entschuldige mich, wir haben heute noch was vor!" Ich drängte mich an ihm vorbei und ging mit den anderen Beiden zu Roses Cabrio. Im Shoppingcenter angekommen waren wir nicht mehr zu halten. Wir stürmten in ein Geschäft nach dem anderen und probierten tausende von Klamotten an. Nach zehn Geschäften wurde ich langsam müde. Alice und Rose jedoch wollte unbedingt noch in drei weiter Geschäfte. „Seid mir nicht böse aber ich setz mich schon mal ins Auto, ja?!" Rose nickte verständnisvoll und gab mir die Schlüssel „Bis gleich" gähnte ich und die beiden kicherten. Draußen war es natürlich schon stockdunkel. Irgendwie unheimlich. Ich beeilte mich in das Parkhaus zu kommen und war schon fast an Roses Auto angekommen, als auf einmal eine dunkle Gestalt vor mir auftauchte und mich gegen die Wand presste. Ich versuchte mich gegen die Person zu wehren, doch ich hatte keine Chance. „Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, du kleines Miststück" zischte die Person. Verdammt noch mal, es war Mike! „Niemand, wirklich niemand gibt mir so einfach einen Korb, kapiert!" „Mike lass mich los" schrie ich. Doch er presste sich nur dichter an mich. Ekel und Panik stiegen in mir hoch. Was zum Teufel hatte er vor? Ich versuchte ihn weg zustoßen, doch er hielt meine Handgelenke eiern fest. Ich kämpfte gegen ihn an. Er lachte nur. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Ich schloss einfach die Augen und wollte abwarten, was passierte. Mit einem Mal wurde Mike von mir weggezogen und flog durch das halbe Parkhaus. „Lass sie gefälligst bin Ruhe, du dreckiger Bast***!" knurrte ein Stimme. Ich rutschte an der Wand runter auf den Boden und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Plötzlich schoben sich zwei warme Arme um mich. „Bella" flüsterte eine Stimme. Ich riss die Augen auf und sah in Jacobs Gesicht. Er musterte mich besorgt. „Ist alles okay?" Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Jake… er… hat…." Doch Jake lies mich nicht ausreden. „Schscht. Schon gut!" beruhigte er mich „Er ist weg!" Jake strich mir durchs Haar. Erschöpft und aufgewühlt saß ich einfach nur in Jakes Armen und vergaß den Rest um mich herum. Als ich mich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, sah ich Jake fragend an „Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Er lachte. Ich hab einen Aushilfsjob in einer Boutique hier. Weil heute Mitternachtsshopping ist hatte ich länger Dienst. Ich wollte gerade nach Hause fahren, als ich dich hab schreien hören" Ich nickte. Jake zog mich hoch und drückte mir den Autoschlüssel, den ich hatte fallen lassen wieder in die Hand. „Setz dich bitte ins Auto." Sagte er sanft und leise zu mir „Dann weiß ich, dass du in Sicherheit bist!" Ich nickte. Jake nahm meine Taschen und verstaute sie im Kofferraum. Er küsste mich auf die Wange und verschwand genauso schnell, wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Ich setzte mich ins Auto und wartete auf Alice und Rose, die auch bald kamen. Ich erzählte ihnen nichts von dem, was vorgefallen war. Und so fuhren wir wieder einfach nach Hause in unsere Wohnung. Erst als ich in meinem Bett lag, stiegen die Panik und der Ekel, die ich verspürt hatte wieder in mir hoch. Tränen rollten mir übers Gesicht und ich weinte mich in den Schlaf…


	16. Chapter 16

Ich breitete mein Handtuch neben denen von Alice und Rose aus. Doch anders als die beiden, legte ich mich zuerst in die Sonne, anstatt sofort ins Wasser zu stürmen. Ich genoss die Sonnenstrahlen und schloss die Augen. Diese Wärme… Ich musste tatsächlich eingeschlafen sein. Ich wurde wieder geweckt, als mir irgendetwas Eiskaltes auf den Bauch tropfte. Ich kreischte erschrocken auf und riss die Augen auf. Ein strahlender Jacob hatte sich über mich gebeugt und blinzelte mich an. „Jake" schrie ich freudig-überrascht, sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Hey Bella. Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen, als ich gesehen hab wie du so da lagst." Er lachte und ich grinste ebenfalls „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Hast du keine Schule?" fragte ich ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf „Wir haben schulfrei!" erklärte er „Und du? Tagesausflug?" Ich nickte. Ich wollte ihn gerade etwas fragen, da merkte ich, dass er jemanden hinter mir anstarrte. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Edward Jake mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung, Verachtung und Wut anblickte. Ich schluckte und drehte mich wieder um. Jake musterte mich interessiert. Dann zog er mich in seine Arme und flüsterte mir ins Ohr „Ist das der Typ, wegen dem du im Wald so geweint hast?" Überrascht darüber, dass er sich noch daran erinnerte nickte ich. Jake wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her, als müsste er über irgendetwas schwer nachdenken. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck „Gib ihm eine zweite Chance, Bella. Ich sehe im an, dass er dich liebt und das, was auch immer passiert ist, bereut!" Mir stiegen die Tränen in den Augen hoch. „Was ist, wenn ich ihm schon eine zweite Chance gegeben hab und er mich wieder enttäuscht hat?" fragte ich ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme leise. Jake verdrehte die Augen. „Dann gehört dieser Typ zu einer ganz besonderen Spezies der Volltrottel. Aber Bella"; er sah mich eindringlich an „dann solltest du ihm noch eine dritte geben!" Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Musst du schon wieder gehen?" fragte ich überrascht. Er nickte bedrückt „Ja. Ich hab meinem Vater noch versprochen ihm noch in der Werkstatt zu helfen!" ich nickte „Bis später, Jake" Und weg war er. Ich ließ mich wieder auf mein Handtuch gleiten und dachte darüber nach, was Jake zu mir gesagt hatte…

Unbarmherzig, wie jeden Morgen schrillte mein Wecker und riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Seit gestern Nachmittag hatte ich ununterbrochen über Jakes Worte nachgedacht. Ich liebte Edward immer noch, keine Frage. Auch wenn ich es mir im Moment noch nicht einmal selbst gestehen würde. Doch er hatte Lauren geküsst, ebenfalls keine Frage. Das war jawohl nicht gerade ein Liebesbeweis an mich oder? Ich seufzte und sprang auf. Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht hatte, machte ich mich schon auf den Weg zu den Musikräumen. Alice und Rose ging es heute nicht so gut und so machte ich mich alleine auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Ich ging gerade den Korridor entlang, da wurde ich plötzlich von jemandem am Handgelenk gepackt und in ein Klassenzimmer gezerrt.

„Hey…" protestierte ich und drehte mich zu meinem „Entführer" um. Jasper. „Jasper!" schnaufte ich. „Was sollte das? Wenn du mit mir reden willst kannst du das einfach machen und musst mich nicht erst in ein Klassenzimmer zerren!" Er lächelte nur milde. „Ich wollte aber nicht nur mit dir reden, ich werde jetzt auch dein Leben wieder für dich in den Griff bekommen!" Äh, was?! Ich schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Wie-Wie…meinst du das?" fragte ich. Er guckte mir mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck in die Augen „Du liebst Edward noch!" Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Ich fing an zu zittern und mir liefen automatisch die Tränen über die Wangen. „Tja, gut erkannt Jasper. Was du nur leider nicht erkannt hast, ist, dass er mich nicht liebt!" Ich drehte mich um und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen, doch er hielt mich zurück. „Bella, warte!" Ich drehte mich um „Ich schwöre dir, bei allem was mir lieb ist: Edward hatte nie was mit Lauren und hat auch jetzt nichts mit ihr!" Ich lachte hart auf. „Klar Jasper! Er küsste sie, weil er mir zeigen wollte, wie sehr er MICH liebt!" Jasper verdrehte die Augen. Ich schnaubte nur.

„Bella"; flüstert er eindringlich „Ich hätte es ihm selber nicht geglaubt, aber als ich gestern über den Flur zu eurer Wohnung gegangen bin, hab ich Lauren und Jessica gehört. Sie haben sich darüber unterhalten, dass Laurens Plan dich von Edward fernzuhalten funktioniert hätte!" Ich guckte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber-Aber…dann…also…er…ich!" Ich brachte keinen ganzen Satz hervor, doch Jasper verstand mich trotzdem. Er nickte. „Du liebst Edward. Er liebt dich. Das alles war ein ganz großes Missverständnis!" fasste er zusammen. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Oh danke, Jazz! Du hast aber so was von was gut bei mir!" schrie ich ihm noch zu und rannte aus dem Raum. Ich musste zu Edward. Ganz dringend! Ich stürmte hinüber ins Wohnhaus und rannte die Treppen hinauf und dir Flure entlang. Als ich vor seiner Wohnung angekommen war hatte ich bereits Seitenstiche, doch das war mir egal. Ich klopfte an die Tür. Emmett machte auf und lächelte mich an. „Was gibt's, Kleine?" fragte er „Wo…Edward?" keuchte ich nur. Emmett sah mich traurig an. „Kleines, er ist nicht hier. Er hat sich bis zum Wochenende beurlauben lassen und ist zu unserem Vater gefahren!" NEIN! Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wieder fing ich an zu zittern „A-Aber…" Emmett strich mir beruhigend über den Arm „Es tut mir leid. Aber er kommt doch schon am Wochenende wieder." Ich nickte schwach und ging wieder hinüber in mein Zimmer. Alice und Rose, die auf der Couch saßen, sahen mich verwundert an, sagten aber nichts. Dafür war ich verdammt dankbar. Ich legte mich einfach wieder ins Bett. Zum Unterricht würde ich heute sowieso nicht mehr gehen. Ich rollte mich auf meinem Bett zusammen und schluchzte in mein Kissen. Edward hatte mich die ganze Zeit geliebt und ich war blind dafür gewesen. Hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass er mich nur ausgenutzt habe, dass er Lauren und nicht mich lieben würde. Und jetzt war er nicht hier! Dabei wollte ich ihm doch sagen, wie leid mir alles tut. Wollte einfach in seinen Armen liegen und endlich mit ihm glücklich sein. Ich schluchzte wieder auf. `Edward´ dachte ich ` Warum bist du nicht bei mir? ´ Doch ich wusste die Antwort. Edward war nicht bei mir, weil ich ihm weggelaufen war…


	17. Chapter 17

Mittwoch:

Ich war gefangen. Mein Gefängnis hatte ich mir selbst gebaut. Ich war gefangen in Selbstmitleid und Liebeskummer…

Donnerstag:

I still want you by my side  
just to help me dry the tears that I've cried…

Freitag:

Er würde heute Abend wieder da sein…

Würde heute Abend alles von seinen Brüdern erzählt bekommen…

Ich wollte nicht heute den ganzen Tag warten müssen. Ich wollte, dass jetzt Samstag ist. Und das hat wirklich nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass ich Geburtstag habe…

Ich wollte kein Geburtstag haben, wollte keine Geschenke haben, wollte nur seine Antwort hören…

Today is gonna be the day  
that they're gonna throw it back to you.  
By now you should've somehow  
realized what you gotta do.

I don't believe that anybody  
feels the way I do about you now…

Edward…


	18. Chapter 18

Wieder einmal hatte ich die ganze Nacht in mein Kissen geschluchzt. Ich wollte jetzt nicht die Augen aufschlagen, damit sie sich gleich wieder mit Tränen füllten. Ich wollte auch heute nicht die gute Laune der Anderen ertragen müssen! Ich wollte keine Glückwünsche hören. Glückwünsche hatte ich nicht verdient. Höchstens dafür, dass ich mein eigenes Leben kaputt gemacht hatte. `Ja, Glückwunsch, Bella´ dachte ich frustriert. Ich seufzte. Alice und Rose haben sich Mühe gegeben, mir heute schönen Tag zu bereiten, also sollte ich jetzt aufstehen und mich zusammen reißen. Ich setzte mich auf, schlug widerwillig die Augen auf- und blickte in das Gesicht eines Engels. Meines Engels. Edward. Er war wieder da. Mein Herz schlug in einem mehr als ungesunden Rhythmus so hart gegen meine Brust, dass ich das Gefühl bekam, es würde gleich herausspringen. Ich schluckte. Er blickte mir unverwandt in die Augen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er schon mit Jasper und Emmett geredet hatte. Andererseits säße er sonst bestimmt nicht hier. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, waren mir wieder einmal die Tränen in die Augen getreten und kullerten nun meine Wangen hinab. Ohne den Blick von mir zu lösen hob Edward seine Hand und wischte sie unendlich sanft und vorsichtig weg. „Ich…es…" meine Stimme brach weg. Ich nahm mich zusammen „Es tut mir leid, Edward. Ich hab alles falsch gemacht und…" „Scht" Er unterbrach mich und legte mir einen Finger über die Lippen. Seine unwiderstehlichen Augen funkelten mich an. Ich verlor mich wieder einmal in ihnen. Er strich sanft über meine Wange, meinen Hals hinunter und legte seine Hand schließlich auf meine Schulter. Er kam mir näher und bevor ich die Situation überhaupt verarbeitet hatte, lagen seine unglaublich weichen, warmen Lippen auf meinen. Ich schnappte wie eine Ertrinkende nach Luft. Dieser Kuss war berauschend. Leidenschaftlich und sanft zugleich bewegten sich unsere Lippen aufeinander. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Dieser Kuss war das unglaublichste, was ich je erlebt habe. Wie lange musste ich hier drauf warten, weil ich mir selbst im Weg stand? Ich seufzte und Edward Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Er ließ nur für Sekunden von mir ab und wir schnappten beide nach Luft. Das einzige, das ich noch sehen konnte, bevor seine Lippen sich wieder mit meinen vereinten, war das unglaubliche Strahlen seiner Augen. Edward strich mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und unsere Zungen verfielen in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel. Ich schlang meine Arme fester um seinen Hals und vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren… Ich hätte Stunden so weiter machen können, doch nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit, wie es mir vorkam, löste sich Edward wieder von mir und zog mich in seine Arme. „Ich liebe dich" hauchte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch" flüsterte ich zurück. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Innerhalb von Sekunden konnte er meine Welt, die eben noch in Scherben gelegen hatte, wieder nahtlos reparieren! Er seufzte und ich sah zu ihm auf. Er lächelte leicht gequält. „Was ist los?" fragte ich besorgt „Ich hab noch nicht einmal ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich!" Ich lächelte „Machst du Witze?! Du hast mir gerade das schönste von allen Geschenken auf dieser Welt gemacht!" Sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand. „Na dann." Hauchte er „Happy Birthday, meine Süße!". Ich kuschelte mich wieder an seine Brust und versuchte vergeblich meine Glückstränen vor ihm zu verstecken. Er grinste nur.

„Auch wenn ich nicht der Meinung bin, das es nötig ist, solltest du dich vielleicht langsam fertig machen. Alice und Rose haben dir ein Frühstücksbuffet vorbereitet." So kindisch das jetzt klingt, aber ich wollte ihn nicht mal für die kurze Zeit, die ich für duschen und anziehen benötigte, verlassen. Aber es musste wohl sein. Ich seufzte und erhob mich. Ich beeilte mich wie sonst nie und zog mir rasch ein paar Klamotten an, bevor ich zu Edward zurückkehrte, der mich scheinbar schon erwartete. Er zog mich auf seinen Schoß und schlang seine Arme um mich. „Würdest du mir noch eines verraten?" fragte er vorsichtig. Ich nickte. „Klar. Was?" Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn „Wer war der Typ, der dich am Strand umarmt und geküsst hat?" Irrte ich mich oder hatte seine Stimme tatsächlich einen eifersüchtigen Unterton? Ich musste lachen. Edward war wirklich eifersüchtig auf Jake! Ich lehnte mich an meinen Engel „Das war ein guter Freund von mir. Mehr nicht!" beteuerte ich. Edward atmete erleichtert auf. Er küsste mich. Dieser verdammt Junge! Es sollte gesetzlich verboten werden so verführerisch küssen zu können! Ich wollte den Kuss ausdehnen. Oder die Zeit anhalten. Mich nie wieder von diesen Lippen trennen müssen. Doch Edward löste sich schließlich sanft aber bestimmt von mir. „Alice und Rose. Frühstücksbuffet." Erinnerte er mich mit seiner Samtstimme. Ich sprang auf und zog ihn hoch. Wir liefen Hand in Hand in die Küche. Als wir eintraten, fiel mir ein kleiner schwarzer Wirbelwind namens Alice um den Hals und jubelte lauthals los: „Oh, es ist so toll, dass ihr jetzt endlich zusammen seid! Ihr habt aber auch lange gebraucht! Und alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Ich lachte. Rose kam jetzt ebenfalls auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Schließlich zwang mich Alice dazu, ihre Geschenke sofort zu öffnen. Rose und sie hatten mir eine wunderschöne Halskette mit einem Wappen gekauft (.). Edward schnappte sie sich direkt und legte mir sie vorsichtig um. Ich lächelte. Er war wahrhaftig mein ganz persönlicher Engel…

Nachdem auch Emmett und Jasper aufgetaucht waren und auch Emmett von jedem umarmt wurde, verputzten wir das Frühstücksbuffet und gingen anschließend ins Wohnzimmer. Emmett und Jasper wollten nachher los um die Getränke für die Fete heute Abend zu holen. Ich lag die ganze Zeit in Edward Armen und hörte gedankenverloren zu. Mit Edward zusammen war die Aussicht auf die Party irgendwie viel schöner. Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sich Jasper und Emmett. Alice und Rose standen ebenfalls auf und wollten sich schon mal um ihre Outfits für die Party kümmern. Edward und ich zogen uns solange in mein Zimmer zurück und genossen die Zeit zusammen…


	19. Chapter 19

"Meinst du nicht, dass wir uns mal langsam fertig machen sollten?" fragte Edward mich. Ich seufzte. Wenn er so da saß mit seinem schiefen Lächeln und eine perfekte Augenbraue fragend nach oben gezogen, war ich eigentlich nicht der Meinung, dass ich mich aus seinen Armen lösen sollte um mich umzuziehen. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und grummelte etwas vor mich hin. Er lachte und legte seine Arme fester um mich. Plötzlich stand er auf und hielt mich brautmäßig im Arm. Er grinste mich frech an. „Alice und Rose werden mich umbringen, wenn ich dich davon abhalte, dich für deine eigene Geburtstagsparty aufzustylen!" Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Na gut"; seufzte ich schließlich, „Lass mich runter, ich such mir was zum Anziehen." Edward setzte mich vorsichtig ab und ich wanderte zu meinem Schrank rüber.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte ich exakt das gleiche an, wie vorher. Denn irgendwie war ich in der letzten Woche so abgelenkte und anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich wohl glatt verpennt hatte mir ein Outfit zu kaufen. Auch wenn mein Schrank nicht gerade leer war, fand ich einfach nichts, dass ich hätte anziehen können. Verdammt! Also saß ich völlig verzweifelt in einem Berg von Klamotten und sah frustriert zu Edward hinüber. Der war aber damit beschäftigt, sich konsequent das Lachen zu verkneifen und presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Ich ließ entnervt das Top sinken, das ich gerade noch in den Händen gehalten hatte. Jetzt half nur noch eins: „ALICE, ROSE! IHR MÜSST SOFORT KOMMEN! MODENOTFALL!!" schrie ich quer durch die Wohnung. Jetzt hatte ich Edward Selbstbeherrschung überstrapaziert. Er prustete los und fiel vor Lachen vom Bett. Ich knurrte ihn gespielt wütend an „Na wenigstens einer hat hier seinen Spaß!" Er sah mich entschuldigend an, konnte aber einen weiteren Lachanfall nicht unterdrücken. In dem Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf. Alice und Rose standen bereits perfekt gestylt in der Tür und sahen sich mit großen Augen das Chaos an. Alice steckt in einem wunderschönen, knielangen Glitzerkleid (.) während Rose mehr auf Flower-Power gesetzt hatte und ein Blumentraum anhatte (.). Ich rechnete es beiden hoch an, dass sie weder schreiend aus dem Zimmer rannten, noch dem sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzenden Edward Gesellschaft leisteten. Ich sah die beiden völlig verzweifelt an „Ich hab nichts zum Anziehen!" jammerte ich. Alice und Rose sahen sich kurz an, nickten und zerrten mich an der Hand hinter sich her in Roses Zimmer. Blitzschnell hatten die beiden mich aus meinen Sachen raus und in ein kurzes türkis-grünes Partykleid gesteckt (. )

Rose machte sich an meine Haare, währen Alice mich schminkte. Anschließend kramten die beiden noch ein Paar silberne High Heels und eine Handtasche hervor und betrachteten ihr Werk, also mich, strahlend. „Perfekt!" grinste Alice. Ich fiel den Beiden dankbar um den Hals. In weniger als zehn Minuten hatten sie mich absolut Partyreif gemacht. „Glaubt ihr Edward gefällt das Kleid?" fragte ich vorsichtig. „Also wenn ihm das nicht gefällt ist dem Junge modisch nicht mehr zu helfen" lachte Rose. Ich bedankte mich noch Mal bei den Beiden und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Edward, der sich inzwischen von seinen Lachanfällen erholt zu haben schien, saß auf dem Bett und musterte mich mit heruntergeklapptem Kiefer. „Wow!" brachte er mühevoll hervor. Ich lächelte. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm. Er kam auf mich zu und schlang seine Arme um mich. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, als ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte „Ich kann dich so auf keinen Fall auf eine Party mitnehmen, bei der auch Jungs anwesend sind. Es sei denn, wir ketten dich vorher mit Handschellen an mich" hauchte er mir ins Ohr. „Würde mir nicht wirklich viel ausmachen" grinste ich zurück. Er lächelte und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Vermutlich würde ich mich nie an dieses unvergleichliche Gefühl gewöhnen. Ein Schauer lief meinen Rücken hinunter und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Ich vergrub meine Hände in seinen Haaren und schlang meine Beine automatisch um seine Mitte, als er seine Hände an meinen Po legte und mich leicht hochhob. Ein amüsiertes Räuspern ließ uns schwer atmend, fast schon keuchen auseinander fahren. Ich drehte mich um und sah in Alice und Roses strahlenden Gesichter. „Also wir wollen ja nicht stören, aber Emmett und Jasper werden die Krise kriegen, wenn wir nicht gleich bei ihnen drüben sind und ihnen helfen." Edward grinste und drückte mir schnell noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er meine Hand nahm und wir alle zu Jasper und Emmett hinüber gingen.

Die Beiden waren schon fast fertig mit den Vorbereitungen, nahmen uns es aber kein bisschen Übel, dass wir ihnen nicht geholfen hatten. Wir alberten noch ein bisschen herum, schlossen die Musikanlage an und stellten die Getränke bereit. Kaum waren wir fertig, kamen auch schon die ersten Gäste. Let's get the party started…


	20. Chapter 20

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen in einem mir inzwischen bekannten Zimmer. Wieder einmal war ich nur in Unterwäsche und wieder einmal war ich allein. Doch diesmal wusste ich, was bzw. wer mich erwarten würde. Genau wie letztes Mal sprang ich aus dem Bett, lieh ein Hemd von Edward und ging in die Küche. Edward stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und hatte mich scheinbar nicht kommen gehört. Ich schlich mich vorsichtig an ihn heran und schlang meine Arme um seine Brust. Sofort fuhr er herum und lächelte mich strahlend an „Gut geschlafen, Sonnenschein?" fragte er leise und wieder einmal bekam ich eine Gänsehaut, als sein Atem meine Haut streifte. Ich nickte glücklich. „ Na dann können wir ja jetzt zusammen frühstücken" Er grinste mein geliebtes schiefes Lächeln und drehte mich zum Tisch um. Ich riss erstaunt meine Augen auf. Edward hatte mir tatsächlich Frühstück gemacht. Und was für eins. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Edward um, sprang ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch und leidenschaftlich. Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen.

„Hey was riecht hier denn so gu….whoa!" Emmett stürmte in die Küche und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er uns sah. „'Tschuldigung. Wollte euch nicht stören" murmelte er und ging wieder aus der Küche raus. Verwirrt sah ich Edward an „Was bitte war das?" Er grinste noch mehr als vorher. „Naja, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was Emmett gerade gedacht hat, aber ich glaube er hat da was falsch verstanden." „Häh? Was kann man falsch daran verstehen, wenn ein Mädchen ihren Freund küsst?" Edward sah mich nur bedeutungsvoll an und musterte mich von oben bis unten. Ich blickte ebenfalls an mir herunter und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nur mit Unterwäsche und einem fast völlig offenen Hemd von Edward bekleidet war.

Sein schiefes Grinsen erschien wie aus dem nichts und er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und blinzelte durch die Wimpern zu ihm hoch. Schlagartig veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen wurden irgendwie dunkler. Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein. Er schloss die kleine Lücke die durch Emmetts Störung zwischen uns entstanden war. „An was denkst du, Bella?" fragte er mich mit leicht heiserer Stimme flüsternd. „Daran das ich gerne etwas mit dir machen würde, das keine Missverständnisse aufkommen lässt sollte uns jemand stören." Grinste ich. Edward sah mir tief in die Augen. „Bist du dir sicher?". Ich nickte „ Ich liebe dich". Anstatt mir zu antworten lagen seine Lippen sofort auf meinen. Der Kuss war anders als sonst. Noch nie hatte er mich so leidenschaftlich, so intensiv geküsst. Er hob mich hoch und ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Edward ging zielstrebig in Richtung seines Zimmers. „Kein Frühstück?" keuchte ich atemlos. „Später" murmelte er nur. Mit seinem Fuß schloss er die Tür hinter und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Als er mich vorsichtig aufs Bett legte durchfuhr mich eine Welle von Gefühlen. Glück, Liebe, Zufriedenheit. Ein wahres Happy End…


End file.
